Detective Ikari 2: The Price of Blood
by Mister Cynical
Summary: Spades can't say that he wasn't warned about SEELE. Too bad SEELE can't say they were warned about Spades.
1. Chapter 1: Partners

I don't own anything.

Detective Ikari 2: The Price of Blood

-Chapter One: Partners

Spades Ikari stood speechless as he stared at the burning wreck in front of him. "Come on buddy, it's just a car!" Spades looked down at the bound man at his feet.

"Breathe, Spades," Mark Anderson ordered.

"I'm breathing," Spades hissed finally. He kneeled and picked the massive man up by his collar. "That was my car."

"I'll pay for it," the man shrieked.

"You're damn right you will!" Spades snapped as he shook the man. A gun shot went off and Spades leaned to the side so he could see his car while keeping most of his body hidden behind the man's. "Fire's reached the trunk," Spades commented.

"Or the glove compartment," Mark added, "maybe it's my Kel-Tec under the seat." Spades dropped the man and took a step back.

"We should seek cover before that thing goes off like Rambo," he stated.

"Yeah," Mark added.

"What about me?" the man demanded.

"You can stay here and maybe die, or you can come with me and die," Spades stated.

"Do I get time to think?" the man asked. Four more gunshots went off.

"Sure," Mark stated as he continued to back up.

"Time's up," Spades added. "Bolt."

"Yup," Mark replied. They both turned and sprinted away as the street began to sound like a war zone. "We're in so much trouble."

"Nah," Spades stated. "I bet that fire will destroy most of the illegal explosives and ammo we stockpiled."

"The cops will probably want to know why the car blew up like it was full of C4," Mark commented.

"We'll just tell them it was full of high-octane or something," Spades stated. "It's going to suck trying to replace everything we had in there."

"It's for the best," Mark replied. "That syntax was getting old."

"Do plastic explosives expire?" Spades wondered.

"Unless you want to find out, keep running."

"Yeah."

(:Two Weeks Later:)

"You're going to break it." Spades glared at his partner out of the corner of his eye.

"It's a police package," he stated. "They're meant for hard use."

"Not that hard," Mark commented. "Plus, it's an old car."

"Vintage," Spades corrected. The elevator doors opened and Spades and his partner made their way down the hall towards there office.

"We need to get these fixed," Mark commented, gesturing towards the bullet holes in the office's door.

"Steel core doors are expensive," Spades replied as he pushed the door open. "At least we got rid of the frosted glass."

"Yeah," Mark agreed. "What was up with that?"

"Chief thought is gave us an old-timey look," Spades replied as they stepped into the office. "The old romantic stuff, you know?" The glare their boss was giving them stopped them both in place.

"What'd we do now?" Mark whispered.

"To hell if I know," Spades replied.

"I just got the insurance report from the night Spades' Chrysler was wrecked," Amber Young grated. "Why the hell did it blow up?"

"It was full of gas," Mark stated.

"Why did it blow up like a bomb was dropped on it?" Amber shrieked.

"It was full of high octane," Spades stated. Amber's anger seemed to deflate and she sat down.

"I know you two are lying to me," she stated.

"It's for your own good," Spades stated, nodding to the raven-haired woman standing by the secretary's desk.

"Plausible deniability," Mark agreed sagely. Amber glared at them. Spades stepped into the office and set down the bag he was carrying. It was then that he noticed the stranger sitting in front of Amber's desk.

"Who's she?"

"This is Mana Kirishima," Amber stated. "Since I agreed to let Misato work here, I needed to hire someone else to keep the buddy system even." She stared at them, an awful, for them, realization glowing in her eyes. "You know, I can't have two rookies working together." Spades glanced at his partner.

"Looks like we're not partners anymore," Mark commented.

"Fuck you," Spades stated.

"Fuck you too," Mark replied. Amber sighed in annoyance.

"Kirishima will be working with you Spades since she doesn't have a car." Spades nodded and stared at the redhead as she stood. She was pretty and carried herself like she knew a thing or two about fighting. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

"So Misato's going to be my new driver?" Mark asked, nodding to the raven-haired woman standing next to Amber's desk. He must have noticed the look on Spades' face. "What?"

"She taught me how to drive," Spades stated. Mark's face lost a good bit of its color.

"I'm going to schedule another doctor's appointment. I'm going to need something a lot more powerful for my ulcers."

(:ii:)

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Amber frowned as she watched her newest employee shake Spades' hand. Was it her imagination, or was the redhead holding his hand longer than necessary? 'Down girl,' Amber ordered herself. 'It's not like you're dating the guy.'

"Same," Spades replied neutrally. He turned back to Amber. "I've got the day off Chief."

"What?" Amber demanded, noticing for the first time that Spades was wearing a black company T-shirt, combat boots, and tan BDU trousers instead of his typical suit. "When did you ask for a day off?"

"I cleared it with someone who actually knows what's going on," Spades stated. Amber glanced over at her oblivious secretary. She threw a wadded up ball of paper and the young woman caught it easily without looking up. She pushed her headphones back without raising her eyes from the screen.

"Yes?" Helen Christianson asked.

"Did Spades clear a day off with you?" Amber demanded.

"Uh huh," Helen replied simply. She put her headphones on. Amber sighed.

"You're going to the range, right?" Spades stared at her.

"What makes you think I'd spend my day off at the range?" he asked in something that could have almost been indignation.

"Where else would you go?" Amber asked reasonably. Spades sighed.

"Touché."

"Take the two newbies and get them to the range for qualification. If you have the time, give them a weapons familiarization course."

"We all use different weapons," Mark pointed out. "The only time we ever had standardization was when you bought all those Berettas and tried to make us use them."

"How much did you spend on those?" Spades asked.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time," Amber grated.

"Not so much now," Spades commented. Amber glared at him.

"Bet you can't guess what I'm thinking."

"Docked paycheck?" Mark asked.

"Docked paycheck," Spades agreed.

"What does that mean?" Mana asked.

"Its means the Chief can't think of anything smart to say," Spades stated.

"Grab a pair of Berettas out of the locker and get the hell out of here!" Amber snapped.

(:ii:)

"Is she always so up tight?" Spades glanced at his new partner.

"More or less."

"Some days are better than others," Mark added as he checked one of the Beretta Px4s he had taken from the armory. The elevator doors opened and Spades stepped into the garage. He walked up to his new Dodge Charger and slid into the driver side seat. Mana slid into the front passenger seat. Mark and Misato were heading for Misato's old Renault.

"So," Mana began, "do you want to know anything about me?"

"You've shot before," Spades stated. Mana nodded even though it wasn't a question. "Ever been in a fight?"

"A fair fight?" Mana asked.

"Not necessarily."

"Never been in a fair fight," Mana stated. "Been in many unfair fights."

"I see," Spades replied.

"What kind of name is Spades?"

"It's a nickname," Spades stated as he started the Charger and pulled out of the parking spot.

"Are you always this cheerful?" Mana asked.

"More or less."

"Great," Mana replied. "Where are we going?"

"The Stumps," Spades replied.

"The Marine Base?"

"Near there," Spades replied. "Chief's brother is the CEO of one of the largest PMCs in the country. We use their shooting ranges for free."

"Nice."

"Oh, yeah."

(:ii:)

"She was hitting on him."

"Yup."

"Poor girl," Misato stated.

"No kidding," Mark replied. "Spades has left a long line of disappointed, confused, and pissed off women in the years I've known him. I still don't know why he leads them on, everyone knows he's gay."

"I don't know," Misato replied.

"Come on," Mark grumbled. "It's obvious."

"There was the Fifth Child," Misato began. "I always did think they seemed a little too friendly."

"See? Obvious."

"I guess," Misato replied.

(:ii:)

"There's the range." Mana leaned forward in her seat and stared at the rather simple pistol range.

"That's it?" Mana asked.

"That's it," Spades replied as he pulled into the dirt parking lot.

"It's not much," Mana commented.

"That's what I think of your shooting skills right now," Spades stated.

"Kiss my ass," Mana growled.

"Do well here and at the other ranges and I'll do whatever you ask," Spades replied as he climbed out of the Charger. "Think of this as your first step. Every journey needs a first step."

"You could have said that without taking a shot at my skills," Mana stated as she climbed out after him.

"I could have," Spades agreed, "but that just wouldn't be me."

"Its little wonder why you can't keep a girlfriend." Mana turned and stared at the man who had walked over to them. "Keep it up and she'll go the way of the rest of them."

"She's not my girlfriend," Spades stated. "She's my new partner." The man's jaw dropped.

"And I thought you and Mark were a live-action buddy flick," the man commented.

"What about me?" Mark asked as he joined them.

"You got a new partner too?" the man asked.

"Blame your sister," Mark stated. "This is Max Young. Max, this is Misato Katsuragi."

"Nice to meet you," Misato replied.

"My partner can introduce herself," Spades stated as he shrugged off his coat and walked onto the range.

"Regular old ball of sunshine," Mana gritted.

"Learning already," Max stated.

"I'm Mana Kirishima," Mana stated. "Nice to meet you."

"He seems anxious," Max commented.

"He's got a new gun," Mark stated. "He'll mellow out after he puts a few rounds through it."

"What happened to that Mateba?" Max demanded.

"It got blown up," Mark stated. Max's jaw dropped.

"That was a nice gun too. What about his snubby? That was a fine piece of custom work."

"I'm pretty sure he sleeps with it," Mark stated. "For it to get blown up, he'd have to be blown up."

"It's happened before," Max commented.

"That barely counted," Spades stated. "Now hurry up or I'll turn this into a moving target range."

(:ii:)

Mark watched as Max lectured the two new private detectives on range safety. "They both look like they know what they're doing."

"Ranges are one thing," Spades stated. "The street is something different."

"That's why we put them through these courses," Mark stated. "They only get to come along if they get certified here and these guys don't pull punches."

"Neither do I," Spades stated. He opened the bag he had been carrying and pulled out a long black revolver with stained hard wood grips.

"Smith and Wesson?" Mark guessed. "How old is that thing?"

"Beretta remake," Spades stated.

"Ah, moving up on the technological ladder, eh? Maybe some day we'll even get you to use a semi-auto."

"You'll just have to wait until they make an automatic as reliable as a revolver," Spades stated. Mark looked at the revolver and stared at the rear sight. There was something strange about it.

"What's that?"

"Micro electronic reflex sight," Spades stated. "I used to have one on my comp 9mm, but it was too bulky. Then I found a company that makes these things."

"High tech and old tech, kind of cool."

"Yeah," Spades agreed as he thumbed the hammer back to half-cocked, pushed the barrel latch up and broke the weapon open. "You think those two will pass?" A burst of gunfire interrupted them and they both turned to glance down range. There were two new dents and the chest area of Mana's target and a third in its head.

"It's a distinct possibility," Mark replied.

"Hmm," Spades agreed.

"Maybe you should be nicer to her."

"I will be if she proves that wasn't a fluke."

"Hope she doesn't prove it by doing it to you," Mark commented.

"Hmm."

-End

(:ii:)

-Author's notes. And here it is. Stop bothering me for it! Gah! On another note. When I put out Lycanthrope 3, I noticed some confusion. The two in this story's title indicates a sequel. It will be confusing unless you read the first. Okay?


	2. Chapter 2: Suspicions

I don't own anything.

Detective Ikari: The Price of Blood

-Chapter Two: Suspicions

Mark leaned back against his seat and watched as his former partner continued to practice with his new revolver. Unbeknownst to most people, Spades Ikari had not been born with his skills. He had created them. "Spades!"

"Yeah?" the man replied as he holstered his pistol.

"How are your hands?" Spades turned to face him and glanced down at his hands.

"Worn." He held them up palms out. The thick pads of his palms were almost flesh colored again where the calluses had been worn away. "How long have the girls been on the urban course?" Mark glanced at his watch.

"Couple hours."

"Should be done soon," Spades commented. He sat down next to Mark and stared at his hands.

"You okay?"

"Little sore," Spades replied. "At least it's not as punishing to shoot as the Mateba. I really was a little worried about fracturing my forearms with it."

"You couldn't have used that anyway," Mark pointed out. "From a legal stand point, the .454 Casull is a little bit over kill."

"We don't always have to care about the legal side," Spades stated.

"The cops prefer it," Mark replied. "As long as they can claim plausible deniability or use the self defense clause, they'll help us out a little if something happens."

"When something happens," Spades corrected. "And there they are." Mark turned and saw the two newest employees of the Young Private Security Company walking towards them. "You two have fun?"

"I've been through easier special ops training," Mana stated.

"That was special ops training," Spades replied. "Just be glad that this course was remedial. If they wanted to teach you something new, well, you'd be here a lot longer."

"That sucked," Misato stated as she flopped bonelessly onto the bench between Spades and Mark. "While you two were sitting around here. . ." she trailed off as Spades turned over his hands. She glanced at the range and the several hundred new empty brass casings littering the ground. "Been practicing?"

"Little," Spades replied.

"I had an expert pistol qualification from NERV," Misato whined. "Why couldn't you have taken that?"

"We never take anything for face value," Spades stated. Mark turned to Max.

"They pass?"

"Mana with flying colors and Misato with pretty damn good marks," Max stated. "You can bring 'em by later and we'll run them through the long gun course."

"Would you like to kiss my ass now or later?" Mana asked.

"Later," Spades replied. He checked his watch. "You finished up just in time. We have a job, so no long gun course now."

"Already?" Mana asked. "What are we doing?"

"Just a typical job," Spades replied. "Some guy thinks his wife is cheating on him."

"Typical?" Mark asked. "We got shot at the last time we had one of those jobs."

"That was your fault though," Spades pointed out.

"What'd he do?" Mana asked.

"Stared at the girl's ass while hanging out of my car with a camera," Spades stated. "You wouldn't do that, would you?"

"Be kind of funny if she was gay," Mark commented. "Having two gay detectives working together, only they're a man and a woman instead of two men like Geoff and Leslie."

"Geoff and Leslie are gay?" Misato asked.

"You're gay?" Mana asked, staring incredulously at Spades.

"He'll never say," Mark stated.

"You know, I haven't seen those two in a while," Misato commented. "Are they on their honeymoon or something?"

"They're on an out of country assignment," Spades stated. "They picked it over their honeymoon."

"Don't get paid on a honeymoon," Mark added.

(:ii:)

"There it is." Mana stared at the apartment building as Spades slid his Charger into an almost non-existent parking spot.

"What's the story?" Mana asked as she climbed out.

"Husband's out of town a lot," Spades stated as he climbed out. "Says he's noticed some foreign articles of clothing around the apartment when he is home."

"What are the odds she's cheating?"

"Almost one in one," Spades replied.

"Is that saying something disparaging about women?" Mana asked.

"More something disparaging about today's society," Spades answered as they crossed the street. "We're going to plant a few wireless cameras in the apartment and hang around in case she takes off with anyone."

"Is she home?"

"Car's not here, but it might be in the garage," Spades replied as he pushed a picture into Mana's hands. "This is her. You're going to be my lookout."

"How will I contact you?" Mana asked as Spades pulled out a key card and opened the front door.

"Ear piece," Spades replied. He dug a small cell phone-like device with a wire wrapped around it out of his pocket. "It's already set to my channel," he added, indicating the earpiece he was wearing. "Just push the big button on the side and start jabbering."

"Alright." Mana slid the device into her pocket and tucked the small bud into her ear. They walked to the elevator and Spades pushed the call button. "Should I wait in the lobby?"

"No," Spades replied. "There's also an elevator door in the underground parking garage. The target sometimes parks in the garage and sometimes out front. You'll be outside the elevator on the tenth floor."

"Okay." The doors opened and they stepped inside.

"Do you have your Beretta?"

"Yeah."

"Give it here." Mana dug her pistol out of its bulky shoulder holster and handed it to him. Spades ejected the clip and tugged the slide back to eject the chambered round. Mana watched as he thumbed the fat .40-caliber rounds into his palm and slid the magazine back in. "Here."

"So. . .what do I do if it all goes south?" Mana asked.

"Point it at them," Spades replied. "They don't know it's empty."

"What if they call my bluff?" Mana demanded.

"Throw it at 'em and kick 'em in the balls, sweetheart," Spades replied. Mana raised an eyebrow. "Here."

"What's this?" Mana asked as she took the device.

"Kimber JXP," Spades replied. "Mace. Point it at the chest and pull the trigger. In the enclosed space you might catch some too. You've been hit with mace before, right?"

"They maced me today," Mana stated sourly.

"Good."

"You would say that," Mana stated. The doors opened.

"Stay here."

"Fine."

(:ii:)

Mana lounged back in the hard bench across from the elevators. She was dying. The training had killed her. She hadn't been this exhausted in years. The elevator's bell sounded and the very woman she was watching for walked out. She didn't even notice Mana and started for the L-shaped bend that would take her to the hallway where her apartment was.

"She's here," Mana hissed.

"Stall," Spades ordered.

"Miss!" The woman stopped, a few steps shy of turning the corner.

"Yes?"

"Could you tell me," Mana's eyes searched the wall, finally coming to a rest on where a sign telling her which apartments were to the left and which were to the right should have been, "which way apartment 1009 is?"

"That's my apartment," the woman stated.

"It is?" Mana asked, her mind racing a hundred miles an hour. "Do you know Bill?"

"Bill?" the woman asked.

"My boyfriend is looking for his friend Bill's apartment," Mana stated. "He's having a party and I was supposed to meet him here."

"I think you have the wrong apartment building," the woman replied. "Sorry about that."

"This is the Maxwell Apartment, right?"

"Yeah," the woman replied. "I'm not sure if there's another. If there is, I've never heard of it. I hope you find your friend." Right as she turned to walk around the corner, Spades slipped past her.

"Hey honey."

"Hey," Spades returned.

"This isn't the right apartment building," Mana stated. "You're friend Bill isn't in here. Room 1009 is her apartment."

"Yeah," Spades replied. "I knocked, but no one answered. You were right."

"Say that again," Mana asked as she caught hold of Spades' arm and led him to the elevators.

"You were right," Spades stated again.

"I love it when you say that."

(:ii:)

Spades glanced at his new partner. "Breathe."

"I'm breathing," Mana replied. "I think I almost had a heart attack."

"You covered well," Spades replied as he gave her back her bullets. Mana leaned back in the Charger's leather seats.

"Now what?" she asked as she watched the street lights come on.

"We wait," Spades replied. "If she parked in the garage she'd have to come this way anyway, so we can stay right here." He turned in his seat and reached into the back seat. "Here."

"What's this?" Mana asked as she took the case.

"Camera," Spades replied. Mana thumbed the clips and opened it.

"Ooh." She knew enough about cameras to know when she was looking at something expensive. Spades took the camera and screwed the long zoom lens on.

"When you take the pictures, don't be afraid to lean the lens on the window edge," Spades offered. "You need a good stead shot where you can tell what's going on, alright?"

"Alright," Mana replied. "So, now what?"

"Already told you, we wait and watch," Spades replied as he pushed her seat back and pulled his fedora over his eyes. "You take first watch." And just like that, he was asleep.

(:ii:)

Mana scowled. It was three in the morning, supposedly. There was no way that Spades' watch was over. It was just impossible, despite what the car's clock and her own watch said. She didn't know how, but it was definitely earlier than three. She had just managed to close her eyes and relax when Spades had poked her in the shoulder and told her it was her watch.

A pair of headlights appeared around the corner and a blue coup edged out into the light early morning traffic. "Spades."

"I'm awake," the older man replied as he adjusted his seat and started the car. "Get the camera ready." Mana nodded as the Charger roared into traffic, cutting off about a dozen cars to get behind the blue coup.

They followed the car silently until it pulled into a restaurant parking lot. Spades continued up the street and pulled a U-turn before sliding into a small parking lot across the street. Mana rolled down the window and rested the lens against the window ledge. She watched through the restaurant's large windows as the woman made a bee line for a table with an older man. She sat down next to him and kissed him. Mana quickly snapped a few pictures of this.

"Let me see that," Spades ordered. He took the camera and reviewed the pictures. "Good." He got out of the car and stretched. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" Mana demanded as she climbed out at well.

"I'm treating you to breakfast," Spades replied. He locked the camera in the back of the car and shuffled across the street. Mana stared at him for a moment before following.

"We can't go in there!" she hissed. "She'll recognize us from today!"

"She'll recognize us from a lot of places," Spades replied as he pushed the door open and walked in. Mana hurried after him, trying desperately to figure out what the hell was going on. Once inside Spades made a bee line for the couple and sat down across from them. Mana followed after him hesitantly.

"What the hell is going on?" she demanded.

"Did she pass?" the woman asked.

"She passed," Spades replied.

"This was a test?" Mana demanded.

"Yes," Spades replied. "Sit down and fix your watch. It's about three hours late." Mana stared at him for a moment before slumping into the open seat next to him. The woman smiled at her and pulled off her wig.

"Congratulations."

"You're the secretary," Mana stated. She turned to the man.

"Tim Rogers," the older man supplied. "I'm a detective. Nice to meet you." Mana took the offered hand.

"Here." Spades pushed a menu into her hands.

"Is Misato being tested like this?" Mana asked.

"Of course," Spades replied. "She isn't special. Everyone gets tested like this, just like how everyone has to pass range qual. Used to be harder though. I was up and running for two days."

"It would have been only one day, but you never showed any signs of fatigue," Tim commented. "Maybe if you acted human, I would have treated you like a human."

"Who says I'm human?" Spades asked. He turned back to Mana. "Order whatever you'd like. It's on me." Mana stared down at the menu. It was typical late-night diner junk food. She was sure if would arrive dripping with grease and absolutely delicious.

"French toast with sausage and home fries," she decided as she put the menu down. She leaned against Spades' side. "Order for me. I'm taking a nap."

"Fine," Spades replied as he shifted his arm so that her head was resting against his chest instead of his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her hip and leaned back himself.

"You still owe me a good ass kissing."

"Will you settle for a quick easy ride home?"

"Only if you carry me up to my apartment."

(:ii:)

Mana pushed the door to her apartment open and frowned as she heard the phone ringing. She hurried across the barren room and snatched up the bleeping device. "Hello?"

"Agent Kirishima?"

"Speaking," Mana replied.

"What is your status?" the man asked.

"I've got the job," Mana reported. "I've even become his partner. Like I said, this'll be an easy job."

"Don't believe that until we have him," the man ordered.

"Fine," Mana replied.

"Does anyone suspect you?" the man asked.

"No," Mana replied. "I've given them no reason at all. They don't suspect a thing."

"Keep it that way."

"With Spades Ikari's penchant for violent, that's definitely in my best interest."

(:ii:)

Spades stepped into the office. Technically, he didn't have to come in today. "Morning Spades."

"Morning," Spades returned and he sat on the edge of Amber's desk.

"How'd she do?"

"Pretty good," Spades replied.

"Something's bothering you," Amber stated. Spades glanced at Helen's empty desk.

"You know, Helen and Tim always volunteer to be the cheating couple," he commented.

"They like each other," Amber replied with a shrug. "They're both just too self conscious. I mean, Tim's a fifty-something-year-old ex-mercenary with three marriages behind him and Helen's a twenty-three-year-old secretary. Society kind of frowns on that kind of match up."

"I suppose," Spades replied. "I don't really understand society that well."

"Understatement," Amber commented. "So, what's really on your mind?"

"Something about Kirishima," Spades replied. "There's something about her that's bothering me."

"What kind of something?" Amber asked curiously. Usually it took a little longer for someone to draw Spades' ire.

"Not sure," Spades replied. "It's the kind of something that won't let me take both eyes off her."

"Do you want me to fire her?" Amber asked. She knew enough to trust Spades' hunches. Despite his lack of understanding for society, his understanding of the human psyche bordered on supernatural and that didn't even take his observation skills into account.

"No," Spades replied. "If she was with anyone else, I'd say yes."

"Than why keep her?"

"She's with me and I can take care of myself," Spades stated. "I want to know what her deal is."

"She's a threat."

"We can't be sure of that," Spades replied. "When Helen gets in, tell her to dig. I want to know everything."

"That could take a while," Amber commented. "What are you going to do until then?"

"I'm going to do what I always do," Spades replied. "I'm going to watch my back."

"Tell me if there's anything I can do," Amber stated. "You don't always have to go it alone."

"I don't, but it always seems to end up that way."

-End

(:ii:)

-Author's notes. Here's the news folks. I have a short three week activation coming in late July to early August. Three weeks of blowing shit up and playing wargames out in the boonies. I'm gonna have fun, but I'm not gonna have a computer. For my loyal readers three weeks should be nothing compared to last summer's thirteen. Also, I'm working on a story called the Legionnaire. I think ya'll are gonna like it. It joins Intelligence in my cadre of 'Did Mister C. write this?' stories. I hope it'll surprise you. Like I said, craziness is all fun and good, but it does push me a little hard.

Also, some of you complained that Misato didn't get any screen time last chapter. Well, this story isn't about her. Its about Spades and Mana and Amber. So, sorry.


	3. Chapter 3: Quick Jobs

I don't own anything.

Detective Ikari: The Price of Blood

-Chapter Three: Quick Jobs

Mana yawned tiredly and pushed the door to the office open. "Morning."

"Morning," Spades returned. His suspenders had been pushed off his shoulders and his sleeves were rolled up. He was working a speed bag mounted on the wall and bouncing lightly on sock clad feet, despite the fact that a concealed bullet proof vest was poking through the collar of his button down shirt.

"Isn't it a little early to be doing that?" Mana asked as the steady drumming of the bag against its stand immediately set her head to throbbing.

"Never too early," Spades replied. Mercifully, he stopped slid his suspenders back onto his shoulders and buttoned the top few buttons on his shirt.

"Pardon me." Mana stepped aside and allowed the man behind her into the office.

"Oh, hey Mark."

"Hey," Mark returned. He set down a large bag. "Doughnuts."

"Coffee," Spades returned as he pulled the new pot off the machine. "Where's Misato?"

"She's still trying to find a beer store that imports that booze she likes," Mark replied. He checked his watch. "She'll be here in time to get the new assignment."

"I wouldn't count on that," Spades replied. "You heard anything about the jobs?"

"You and me are the only guys who don't have current assignments," Mark stated. "I think we're going to get tagged onto Tim and Al's assignment."

"What are they doing?"

"Tracking down some high end drug dealers. It's a personal matter, not official, they killed someone's kind," Mark replied. "You're gonna have to ditch somebody and get some answers." That caught Mana's attention.

"And who would that somebody be?" she asked.

"You," Mark replied. "We aren't always this nice and sometimes we get downright mean. We try to ease the FNGs into our style of private detective-ing."

"Does that involve creating new words?" Mana asked.

"When the situation calls for it," Spades replied. "He's right though, you'll have to wait in the car."

"I've been to my fair share of interrogations," Mana replied.

"Not our kinds," Spades replied.

"And what kinds are yours?" Mana asked.

"Let's just say that we were trained by Pablo Menendez and he was trained by the CIA," Mark stated. Mana frowned as she considered this. She had heard plenty about CIA interrogation methods.

"Yup," Spades supplied. "And we're good at it. Although, you and me are going to have to work on the good cop bad cop routine."

"Don't let him be the good cop," Mark suggested. "He'll do such horrible things that it's impossible to be the bad cop afterwards." Spades made a dismissive gesture with one hand and ate a doughnut with the other.

"Just to be clear," Mana began, "we're the good guys, right?"

"Oh yeah," Mark replied. "But to be really good guys, you have to do some really bad things."

"Haven't you ever seen the movies?" Spades asked. "The morally ambiguous guy always gets the most done."

"Most what done, though," Mana contemplated.

"Most work," Spades replied. "There's no such thing as good work or bad work, just good results and bad results."

"The ends justify the means?" Mana translated.

"Exactly," Mark replied.

(:ii:)

Spades glanced up as the door opened and his one-time-care giver walked into the office. Amber pretended not to notice and continued on with the briefing. "That's all. Questions?" She looked around. "Get to work people." Spades climbed to his feet. He wasn't sure that he liked the fact that Amber had told him to bring along Mana on this particular job.

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah," Mana replied. Spades pushed the office door open and started to the elevator. "Is it just me, or do you get called for a lot of unsavory jobs?"

"I do," Spades replied. "That means you do too, by extension of course."

"Of course," Mana agreed. "Why is that?"

"I'm a sociopath," Spades replied as he pushed the button to call the elevator. "I'm also a very capable doctor of psychology. Hence, most interrogations fall on me because I tend not to cut off fingers like Pablo, yet still get all the answers I need."

"I'm partnered with Doctor Lecter," Mana grumbled as the doors opened.

"I don't eat people," Spades pointed out helpfully as he stepped in to the elevator and pushed the button for the ground floor.

"Everything else seems to be spot on," Mana commented.

"Pretty much," Spades replied. "You aren't bothered by another person's suffering, are you?"

"Not as much as I should be," Mana replied. "We're allowed to carry a personal weapon, right?"

"Sure," Spades replied. "You just have to get it checked over by one of the weapons experts."

"Like who?"

"Like me," Spades replied. "Do you have something for me?"

"I left it in the car," Mana replied. "I think you'll like it."

"Possibly," Spades replied. "Where did you get it?"

"Something my father gave to me when I first started work in the government," Mana replied.

"Which government?" Spades asked curiously.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Mana asked smugly.

"Yes I would," Spades replied.

"I'm not telling you," Mana stated. "Nothing personal."

"I don't take anything personal," Spades replied. "Your job was classified?"

"The kind where if you found out, people would try to kill you," Mana explained.

"Hmm. I suppose I have enough governments trying to kill me," Spades commented. He caught Mana staring at him. "The Young Private Security Company is fairly well known for exceptional VIP protection. I've been hired to protect people who aren't always on their government's most popular lists."

"Like who?" Mana asked.

"Confidentiality," Spades stated. "Though I can tell you, I've worked security for a few men in China, Cuba, and some South American countries. Most of them could probably be called revolutionaries."

"Or traitors," Mana chimed in.

"True."

"So, who's this stool pigeon we're after?"

"He's my old buddy," Spades stated as his lips twisted into something that resembled a smile, only more sadistic. "His name is Harry."

(:ii:)

Mana gagged as she stared at the body before her. "Harry?" she croaked.

"Hard to tell," Spades replied. He kneeled next to the body and tried to push some of the lacerated flesh together. It was that little action that finally pushed Mana over the edge. She stumbled away and lost what little she had eaten for breakfast. "It's him," Spades replied, wiping his leather glove-clad fingers on the ground. He stood and scowled. "Now I have to find a new stooley." Mana managed to straighten up.

"Should we call the cops?" she asked.

"Yeah," Spades replied. "We'll float them an anonymous tip. They'll clear up the body and ship it down to the incinerator."

"Who would do that?" Mana couldn't even bring herself to look at the eviscerated form sprawled a few feet away.

"Lot of people," Spades replied. "I would. Not while he was alive, though. I'm not a sadist. There's blood on the walls. It was still pumping through his veins when they cut him open. This is a good message. Finding a new stool pigeon after word of this gets out is going to be a pain in the ass." Mana stared at the man in horror. How could anyone be so inhuman? "Sociopath, remember?"

"What?"

"I'm a sociopath," Spades stated. He glanced at her. "I saw the look in your eyes. This type of thing really doesn't bother me anymore."

"It did at one time?" Mana pressed.

"I wasn't born this way," Spades stated. "Let's go." He turned and began walking towards his Charger, pulling out a pack of cigars. "You never showed me that piece you wanted to carry."

"Right." Mana climbed into the car and dug the bundle out from under her seat, offering it to Spades after he climbed in. He put the cigar he had been holding between his lips and took the weapon to examine it. "It's a Smith and Wesson Performance Center Model 327 Military and Police with an old Surefire X200 light on the rails," Mana stated, happy to have something to get her mind off of what she had just seen.

"I've heard of these," Spades commented as swung the cylinder out and pulled out one of the long .357 Magnum cartridges. He hefted the round in his hand. "Lightweight. Is it the 125-grain loading?" Mana stared at him in shock. "I hand load rounds for my weapons. I'm pretty good at guessing bullet weights."

"It's the 125-grain jacketed hollow point from Federal," Mana stated.

"Excellent." Spades loaded the weapon and handed it back to her. "Can you carry it discreetly?" Mana flinched at that. "If you like .357 wheel guns, get yourself a snub nose and save this thing for emergencies."

"Alright." Mana wrapped the weapon back up and hid it under the seat. "Where are we going now?"

"To see an old friend of mine."

"Will he be all torn up too?"

"If he is, I don't want to see the guy who did it," Spades stated simply. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. Mana was still thinking of the manl lying in the street.

"How can a person do that to another person?" Spades nodded his understanding. He even held her hands until they stopped shaking. "What's wrong with humanity?"

"Too many people like me," Spades replied, lighting his cigar and releasing a cloud of sweet smelling smoke. Mana coughed pointedly and Spades pointedly ignored her.

(:ii:)

"Oh wow." Mana looked around the lavish restaurant and felt distinctly under dressed for the occasion, despite the fact that she was wearing a suit. "You know people who can afford these kinds of places?"

"Yeah," Spades replied. A waiter walked forward.

"Can I help you?" The waiter tried hard to stare down his nose at them, but they were both taller and thus he ended up with his face pointing at the ceiling.

"I'm here to see Mister Giovanni," Spades stated. The waited suddenly looked a lot less smug and a lot more nervous. "Just go to his table and ask for Johnny. Tell him Spades' is here."

"Right away, sir." The waiter sped off quickly. He returned shortly with a tall, dark haired man in a suit. He smiled brightly at Spades and hesitated when he saw Mana.

"I knew you weren't gay."

"She's my partner," Spades stated as he shook the man's hand.

"Oh," the man stated. He turned and grinned brightly at Mana. "Hi. I'm Johnny."

"Mana," Mana returned, taking the offered hand.

"Are you busy tonight?"

"Yes, she is," Spades cut in. "We're trying to find some drug dealers."

"This is LA," Johnny stated. "Go about one block that way."

"True," Spades replied. "Although I'm looking for something a little bigger, say a cartel?"

"A cartel moved in, eh?" Johnny asked. "The boss should know. Weapons, please." Spades dug his snub-nosed revolver out from under his coat and glanced back at Mana. She took the hint and handed over her Beretta. Johnny took the weapons and led them quickly through the restaurant to a back booth where a rather large man was eating breakfast.

"Spades!" He climbed to his feet and shuffled around the table to meet the taller man. "It's been too long, though I did receive that lovely birthday card."

"Hmm," Spades grunted. Mana just grinned, believing she had just learned a rather interesting tidbit about her new partner. "And who is this lovely creature?"

"I'm Mana Kirishima, Spades' new partner," Mana stated. The large man took her hand and kissed it with surprising gentleness considering his size.

"Please, do have a seat," the man replied as he sat back down.

"This is Mister Giovanni," Spades hissed in Mana's ear as he pulled out a chair for her. He sat next to her.

"So, what is it this time?" Giovanni asked.

"It's a new drug ring," Spades stated, "a big one piping out some new synthetics with a serious kick." Giovanni opened his mouth to reply when a strange gurgling sound filled the air. Mana turned crimson as all eyes turned on her.

"I'm a little hungry," she stated. Giovanni's face broke into a wide grin.

"Excellent! They have some of the finest food in the state here. Waiter!"

(:ii:)

"I'm so full." Mana sighed happily and leaned back in her seat.

"That's right," Spades told the radio in his hand. "That's where Giovanni said their pushers were hanging out." He hooked the radio back onto its cradle and lit a new cigar. Mana was so sated she didn't even complain about it as he started the car.

"Now what?" Mana asked.

"Now nothing," Spades replied. "Tim and Al are our most experienced guys. They'll call for help if they need it, but I doubt they will. We'll just head back to the office and see if any new jobs have turned up."

"This job is kind of touch and go, isn't it?"

"Pretty much," Spades replied. "Though, we really don't run into too many dry spells in this town, too many people fucking each other over."

"Lovely," Mana commented.

"Don't complain. It keeps you employed."

"My employment at the cost of others' misery," Mana stated. "I'm a mercenary."

"Not until you've gotten an international job," Spades stated. "You can call yourself a mercenary after you've been overseas."

"How often do those jobs come up?" Mana asked.

"A couple of times a year," Spades stated. "Typically we'll get a notice and than we'll head to the Stumps for a few weeks of remedial assault and VIP protection training. You think you were tired before, wait till you get those courses."

"Doesn't that put us in competition with Max's company?" Mana asked.

"The Young Private Security Company handles private detective work and some smaller military jobs," Spades stated as they pulled out into traffic. "Young Private Military Options handles only military and much larger jobs at that."

"What kind of small military jobs?" Mana asked.

"Hit and run raids, guerilla warfare, training, and protection of high value targets," Spades stated. "Its good work and the bonuses are extremely nice. Right now we have two guys working somewhere in Southeast Asia. They'll be back in a few weeks."

"Sign me up."

"Work a few jobs here and I'll mention it to Chief."

(:ii:)

Amber glanced up as the door to the office banged open. "There you two are."

"What's up?" Spades asked.

"Same old same old," Amber stated. "I need you to track down some dickhead on disability pay and prove that he's faking it, should take you ten minutes. May I suggest that you use your free time afterwards to teach your new partner how to use that arsenal of new, and rather expensive, firearms you keep in your car?"

"You can always suggest things," Spades replied. "I'll decide whether or not to blow you off." Amber sighed and watched as they disappeared out the door.

"Why do I take so much lip from that guy?"

"Is it because he's good in bed?" Amber felt her cheeks burn and spun to stare at her secretary.

"Why is that supposed to mean?" she demanded.

"Are you keeping him around because he's a good lay?" Helen asked.

"No!" Amber snapped. "I'm keeping him around because he's one of my best detectives."

"Sounds like you already knew the answer to that question," Helen commented. She continued to stare at Amber.

"What?" Amber was starting to feel unnerved.

"I'm still waiting for an answer to my question," Helen stated.

"How should I know if he's a good lay?" Amber demanded. Helen just continued to stare at her. In the end, it was Amber who backed down from the staring contest.

"He's really good."

"How good is really good?" Helen pressed.

"Why do you want to know?" Amber demanded.

"Just curious," Helen replied. "So, how many times do you get off?" Amber stared at the girl. She had never had many female friends. Was this the kind of thing girls talked about?

"Normally two times," Amber admitted guiltily. "But it's not like we're dating or anything! We're just really good friends who occasionally get drunk and fool around."

"I didn't say a thing about dating," Helen stated peaceably. "I never even thought about that." Amber considered that comment.

"You know, once there was a time when sex was a byproduct of a loving relationship, not of alcohol and loneliness," she stated.

"Nah," Helen replied. "They just hid the facts better back then."

"And so another little piece of my faith in humanity is chipped away," Amber stated. She waited for a moment. "Well?"

"Well what?" Helen asked.

"Don't you have anything smart to say about that?" Amber demanded.

"Oh, sorry. I should have said, 'What humanity?' right?"

"Something like that."

-End

(:ii:)

-Author's notes. There are a few times a year when people really let you know how much they appreciate the military. Memorial Day is definitely one of them. So, as the toast went, For fallen heroes.


	4. Chapter 4: Opportunities

I don't own anything.

Detective Ikari: The Price of Blood

-Chapter Four: Opportunities

Mana watched as the target of their investigation helped his friend move into his new house. "People are stupid."

"Astute observation," Spades commented.

"If you say you've got a thrown back, why not lie around and just collect your paycheck?"

"People are stupid," Spades replied as he checked the camera. "Job done and a rather large paycheck in the bank." He started the Charger and pulled out into traffic.

"Is spying all that private detectives do?" Mana asked.

"Pretty much," Spades replied. Mana stared out the window and considered her next series of questions.

"Hey Spades?"

"Yeah?"

"I heard somebody say that you're a doctor, is that true?"

"Of course it is," Spades replied. "I told you I was." A muscle in the corner of Mana's eye spasmed.

"So, where did you go to school?" Mana asked, deciding to push on with her attempts at friendship.

"University of Southern California," Spades replied.

"The Trojans?" Spades nodded. "Did you do any sports?" Mana pressed on.

"I was a boxer," Spades replied.

"Were you any good?" Mana asked.

"A little." They lapsed back into silence. Spades pulled into the parking garage of the building holding the Young Private Security Company offices. He pulled into a parking spot and climbed out. "Let's go."

"Right." Mana climbed out. This job was starting to become a pain in her ass. She frowned as she noticed that Spades had popped the trunk.

"You know how to use a shotgun?"

"Yeah."

"Good." Spades pulled out a stocky weapon that she recognized instantly. "This is a SPAS-12. We only use it in pump-action because we use low-powered beanbag rounds." Mana took the offered weapon and looked it over. It was an ancient and heavy design, but still felt and looked ridiculously intimidating. Spades took the weapon and pulled out something else. "Ever use one of these?"

"No," Mana replied. "Is that a rifle?"

"Yes." Spades unfolded the weapon. "This is a Kel-Tec. Most of us have at least two in our cars. There's a short barreled one under your seat for as long as Mark forgets its there. This is the safety, this is magazine release." He pulled the charging handle back and stuck his finger into the magazine well, locking the bolt back. "When you shoot the last round, reload it and smack this to let the bolt go home." Mana put the shotgun back in the trunk and took the offered weapon.

"You're really good with guns, aren't you?"

"My livelihood rests on my proficiency with guns and my fists," Spades stated. Mana handed the weapon back and he stuck it back in the trunk.

"You really like this job, don't you?"

"It's all I have really," Spades replied. He hesitated. "That sounds pathetic, doesn't it?"

"No," Mana replied truthfully. "Actually, it explains a lot."

"If we don't have anything else to do today I'll take you back out to the Stumps and we'll get some trigger time."

"Sounds good to me."

(:ii:)

Mark glanced up as the door opened and Spades walked in. "Catch the insurance fraud guy?"

"Naturally," Spades replied as he closed the door behind man.

"He was doing something stupid, wasn't he?" Mark asked.

"Would he be doing anything else?" Mana asked.

"We're jading her already," Mark commented. "Or at least you are."

"I have that effect," Spades replied. "We're just checking in to see if we have any other jobs."

"No," Helen stated. "You're good for the rest of the day."

"Alright," Spades stated. "We're heading for the Stumps. Coming?" Mark glanced at his partner. Misato just shrugged. They didn't have anything to do either.

"Sounds good," Mark stated. "We're just waiting for a pizza. We were about to leave."

"I'll get it," Spades replied. He must have seen Mark's eyebrow rise. "The streets are choked right now. You don't drive and Misato doesn't know her way around yet. I'll be faster."

"I'll go with him," Misato volunteered. They both walked out and Mark continued to hen peck the keyboard of Amber's computer. She was out looking pretty as the head of the company.

"Mark?" Mark glanced up.

"Yes?"

"Well, first, I'm Mana Kirishima," Spades new partner stated.

"Mark Anderson," Mark returned as he took the offered hand. They really hadn't formally introduced each other.

"You were Spades' partner, right?" Mana asked as she sat on Amber's desk.

"For a while," Mark replied. "We joined at about the same time. Spades worked with Tim and I worked with a man named Frank who retired. Somehow we ended up working together."

"You knew each other pretty well, right?" Mana pressed.

"As good as we could," Mark returned. "Neither of us were really touchy feely."

"You're guys," Mana pointed out dryly. "Anyway, how did you get to know each other?"

"Pardon?" Mark pulled off his reading glasses and stared at the woman.

"I'm trying to be a good partner," Mana stated. "The problem is, he doesn't seem to want to be my partner. Every time I try to strike up a conversation, he barely responds."

"He isn't a talker," Mark replied. "And he doesn't open up to many people."

"How can we work together if we don't talk and trust each other?" Mana asked.

"Wait till you two have to really work together," Mark stated. "Once you've fought side by side you'll have his trust. He'll never talk to you like you want, but he will trust you if you prove trustworthy."

"Wonderful."

(:ii:)

Misato watched as the city of Los Angels blew by the Charger. Her amusement at Spades' driving was that of a teacher watching their student. "How have you been?" Spades asked.

"Good," Misato replied. "It's a little tricky to be speaking English all the time, but I'm coping."

"Good," Spades stated. "How do you like the job?"

"Except for that little test," Misato began, "it's been good. Despite the fact that I went from a Lieutenant Colonel to being the new guy again, I really like it. It's been too long since I got to really do something. Once you make field grade, there are always underlings to do everything."

"There is a certain part of all of us that enjoys the toil and hassle of hard work," Spades stated, "at least in those of us that don't toil and hassle enough."

"Is that some way of saying that you don't think I worked hard enough?" Misato asked.

"Because of the company I keep, I have an enlisted man's attitude towards non-combatant officers," Spades replied. "Nothing personal."

"I thought you'd have more trust in the person who told you what to do in a war," Misato commented, "especially since you're still around."

"Good point," Spades replied as the car pulled over. "You aren't having it too hard are you?"

"Is that worry in your voice?" Misato teased as they climbed out.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," Spades replied.

"Couldn't you have just said yes?" Misato asked as she led the way into the pizza shop.

"No," Spades replied truthfully.

"I guess you overcompensated for being a doormat for the first part of your life," Misato stated. She turned to the man behind the counter. "Anderson."

"Right." He walked towards the ovens to find their order.

"So, no regrets?" Misato turned and grinned at Spades.

"Nah. This is kind of fun."

"You still have to go through long gun qual," Spades commented. "If you thought pistol qual was bad, wait for this."

"You don't always have to be so cheerfully," Misato pointed out sarcastically.

(:ii:)

Amber pushed the door to her office open and frowned as she took in the scenery. "Having fun?"

"Yup!" Amber watched as Misato slammed back one of those double-sized cans of beer.

"You'd better not get drunk," Mark stated. "We're going for range qualification after this. I swear to some god, I will not let you have one round if you can't pass a sobriety test."

"Leave her be," Spades ordered as he sipped his own beer between slices of pizza. "She's been drinking like that for as long as I've known her."

"Didn't you say that you learned to drive because she used to pass out in bars?" Amber asked as she closed the door.

"Also had to chase away assholes trying to take advantage of her," Spades replied. "That's where I found out that I have a talent for beating people senseless." Misato snorted as she drank and began coughing. Mana quickly smacked her on the back in an attempt to clear Misato's airway.

"You never told me that!"

"You never asked," Spades returned. "And you always attributed the new black eye or fat lip to Asuka." Amber watched with interest as Misato eyed the beer in her hand and set it down.

"You had a drunk for a guardian, eh?" Mark asked. "Its no wonder you drink like you do."

"My guardian being a drunk makes it no wonder that I _can_ drink like I do," Spades retorted. "I _do_ drink like I do for my own reasons."

"I wish you'd cut back," Amber stated as she grabbed a slice of pizza for herself.

"Hypocrite," Spades retorted.

"I've cut back!" Amber protested. "Though, it's mainly because my favorite drinking buddy isn't available too often."

"Busy," Spades returned. Amber felt like someone had punched her in the stomach, but she refused to show the pain. Beings Spades' friend for so many years, she was no stranger to offhand comments like that. "How about Saturday?"

"What?" Amber asked, drawn out of her own thoughts by Spades' question.

"You, me, drinking Saturday," Spades stated. "We could head over to Mike's place just like old times."

"I don't think he'd be to understanding if a pair of adults passed out drunk at his bar," Amber pointed out. Spades just shrugged and ate another slice. "See you at six."

"Deal." Amber leaned back in her seat. Spades stood and brushed the crumbs from his vest. "Time to go."

"It's getting late," Amber pointed out.

"I know," Spades stated. "We won't have to use an indoor range for the low light portion." Leave it to Spades to have everything planned out. The rest of the group stood and followed the man to the door.

"Good luck!" Amber called. "And don't shoot each other. You don't have health insurance!" The door closed.

"Planning on getting drunk and fooling around?" Helen asked innocently. Amber's eyebrow twitched.

"Docked paycheck!"

"Calm down," Helen ordered peacefully. "Don't forget condoms. I'd hate to see the byproduct of a night of drunken humping between you and Spades."

"He had a vasectomy," Amber replied matter-of-factly. "Said something about how he was sure that he'd never be able to raise a child as well as he hoped."

"He really is the perfect man," Helen commented.

"Oh, go hump Tim." Helen's jaw dropped open and her cheeks burned red. Amber turned in her chair to hide her smirk. Spades wasn't the only one who could strike the petite Canadian speechless, even if he could do it with a little more class and less vulgarity.

(:ii:)

"Load your weapons," Spades watched critically as Mana and Misato loaded their Kel-Tec rifles.

"You still have my rifle in your car," Mark commented.

"Hmm," Spades grunted. "On your own time, fire one hammer pair and one controlled shot. Fire!" Twin beams of light slashed through the range's darkness and six shots echoed out. "Eject your magazines and hold 'em up for chamber inspection." He nodded to Mark and looked at Mana's rifle while the other detective checked Misato's. The bolt was locked back showing the empty chamber and Spades sent the bolt home. "Sling them and let's go check them."

"This is the last test, right?" Mana asked as she turned off the light clamped to the barrel's fore grip and slung the weapon over her shoulder. Spades glanced at his watch. It was well after one in the morning.

"If you passed it," Spades replied as they walked across the range to the targets. Spades turned his flashlight on Mana's target and stared at the holes in the torch's crimson light. "Here's the hammer pair." Spades stared at the two holes in the torso area. They were centimeters apart. He turned the light on the third hole in the head. "You passed."

"Same here," Mark called from Misato's target. "We're done. Can we go home now?" Spades stared at the target.

"Okay."

"Thank God!" Mana exclaimed as the adjusted the Kel-Tec's sling. "That sucked!"

"I did everything you did," Spades stated.

"That's not fair," Mana replied. "You're not human. Tim said so."

"She has a point," Mark commented.

"Mister Ikari?" Spades turned and brought his light to bear on the intruder's face, more out of habit than ill will.

"Who's asking?"

"I'm William Payne," the man stated. Spades stared at the man's face. The man must have noticed. "Yeah, I'm Bill's son." Spades nodded, his suspicion that the man before him was Spades' gunsmith's son.

"You look like your father," Spades replied. "I saw your picture, but it was pretty old."

"I was distraught from my father for several years," William stated. "We only just reconciled when we found out what was wrong with him."

"The cancer?" Spades asked as he dug out a pack of Gold and Milds. William nodded. "He died, didn't he?"

"Yes," William stated, his voice hitching slightly. "He asked me to find you before he died and tell you when the will reading is."

"Why?" Spades asked, taking one of the filter-tipped cigars between his lips and lighting it.

"You were one of his best customers and possibly the only man who could put up with him enough to be called a friend," William stated. He handed Spades a card. "I'll see you there." Spades watched as he walked away and shoved the card in his pocket.

"Are you okay?" Mana asked.

"I'm fine," Spades stated, taking a drag on his cigar. "Mark, can you. . ."

"We'll take Mana home," Mark stated. Spades nodded his thanks and walked towards his car.

(:ii:)

"Men," Misato grumbled in disgust. "Would it kill you to show your emotion?"

"Yeah," Mana agreed from the backseat.

"That's not fair," Mark shot back. "You're comparing all men to Spades."

"How do you think he's going to handle this?" Mana asked.

"Not too well," Mark replied. "Billy Payne was a good friend. You know how Spades is with guns? Well, this was the guy Spades trusted to make those guns."

"So, they were really close?" Misato guessed.

"I wouldn't say friends," Mark replied, "but that's only because Spades is who he is. I'd say more like master and apprentice. Billy taught Spades how to shoot."

"What's he going to do?" Mana pressed.

"Go home and get really drunk," Mark stated. Mana leaned back in her seat and frowned. This was a good opportunity.

"Do you know where he lives?" she asked. Mark turned in his seat and stared at her. "I'm his partner. I should go talk to him."

"No, you shouldn't," Mark stated.

"Just drop me off," Mana ordered.

"Alright." Misato took a few wild turns and pulled to a stop.

"It's that building," Mark stated. "Room four-oh-fifteen."

"Thanks." Mana climbed out of the car and watched it pull away. She glanced around the street and spotted a liquor store. "Perfect."

(:ii:)

Spades frowned as someone knocked at his door. He grabbed his snubbie out of the shoulder holster hanging by the door and glanced through the peephole. He took a deep breath, undid all the locks, and opened the door. "What's wrong?"

"Just thought you might want company," Mana stated.

"I don't," Spades stated. He waved her inside, more out of a desire to get his door locked up again, and closed the door. He set about locking all the deadbolts again.

"Paranoid?" Mana asked. She stepped into the cloud of smoke that had begun to form from Spades' smoking and began hacking.

"So soon shall you be," Spades returned. He frowned as Mana picked up the bottle he had been working on and sniffed at it.

"Whoa! What the hell is this stuff?"

"About five bucks a gallon," Spades replied evenly as he sat down in his easy chair. "My friend makes it."

"You know," Mana began, "some say drinking alone makes you an alcoholic."

"They'd probably be right," Spades stated.

"I happened to believe that drinking this kind of rotgut makes you an alcoholic," Mana stated.

"You'd be right on either count," Spades stated.

"Well, if you're drinking with a friend and drinking something better, you wouldn't be an alcoholic, would you?" Mana asked as she produced a bottle.

"Nothing really has too much of a kick compared to this," Spades stated as he raised his bottle.

"This is Jack Daniels Single Barrel," Mana stated. "It's ninety-four proof. It'll taste a lot better than that stuff and still does the same amount of damage to your liver." Spades considered this and climbed to his feet to retrieve a pair of glasses. He set them of the floor, lacking any real furniture other than his chair. He took the bottle and sat as well, pouring a glass for himself and half a glass for Mana. "I'm not a little girl," Mana stated.

"So be it." Spades topped off her glass and gestured for her to sit. She did and picked up his glass.

"To your friend."

"To Billy," Spades agreed.

-End

(:ii:)

-Author's notes. There. Enough Misato for you? Nah, I'm kidding. Pretty much everyone knows that I'll do my thing no matter what everyone says.

And here's your amusing story for the week.

In my state we got a thing called Newark Nights. It's kind of a big block party where they close the main street and you have to dodge protesters of one kind or another. Didn't used to be like that, but it is now. Anyway, I'm hanging out at my old recruiting station and we've got a pull up bar out there. Once everyone realized we were there for fun and not to recruit, it was pretty fun.

So this old guy comes up and asked how many people we had over fifty do pull ups. I told him we had one, this old skinny Asian guy who did double digits. The guy gets up on the bar and I see a woman walk through the spectators out of the corner of my eye. I turn to look at her because I've got this paranoid feeling that I'm being ambushed. The woman busts out a sign that says and I quote 'The war is illegal!'

So, as the guy starts doing pull ups he starts spouting shit. It was pretty much, 'Bush is a criminal!' and 'The war is illegal!' and of course 'Support our troops!' He ends up doing twelve pulls and everyone is getting nervous. Something to do with him pulling that in front of the Marines at their recruiting station. Anyway, he does twelve pulls, we shake his hand, give him a water bottle and he walks away.

The End

What? You were expected us to beat him up? He did twelve fucking pull ups the right way! All you guys out there who do fifty pulls, do them right and watch that number shrink. Up to the chin and all the way down with your elbows locked out.


	5. Chapter 5: The More Things Change

I don't own anything.

Detective Ikari: The Price of Blood

-Chapter Five: The More Things Change

Mana groaned as light filled her vision. She rolled over and tried to go back to sleep, but the throbbing in her head wouldn't allow it. She slowly sat up and scowled around the apartment. Ninety-four-proof liquor definitely hadn't been a good idea. Spades' large studio apartment was empty; the man himself nowhere in view.

Mana glanced down and saw a small bottle sitting beside her makeshift pillow, actually her jacket. She picked the bottle up and downed two of the pills inside before noticing the piece of paper that had been under the bottle.

"Down stairs at the gym," Mana read. "He drank more than I did!" Her own voice set off another throbbing pulse through her skull. 'He isn't human.' Mana's phone buzzed and she picked it up. "Hello?"

"You didn't report in."

"I told you to never call this number," Mana stated.

"We told you to report in every night," the man countered.

"And I told you that I'd report when I could," Mana hissed. "I spent the night with the target."

"You move fast," the man commented. "Good to see your reputation wasn't fake." Mana felt her face burn at what the man was insinuating. "What new information. . ." Mana flipped her phone shut to end the call and opened it to turn it off.

(:ii:)

Mana looked around the gym and whistled. She had been expecting a cheap little gym for apartment owners. The night before, she hadn't noticed that the first floor of the apartment was commercial space and one of the stores was a rather large boxing gym. She wondered if that was the reason Spades had bought the apartment. This part of LA seemed a little upscale for him.

Her eyes turned to the boxing ring at the back of the gym. Her partner, in black trunks and red boxing gloves, was squaring off against a kid half his age and drawing a fairly large crowd on onlookers. Mana drifted over to watch the fight. The kid was bouncing and circling, launching occasional kicks. Spades just stood his ground, deflecting the kicks with his shins or forearms.

Finally the kid got impatient and tried to get it close. As soon as he did, Spades came to life in a flurry of punches including a hook to the face that sent the kid spinning. The dazed fighter went down flat on his back and Spades backed off to let the referee come in.

"Winner by knock out, Spades!" Spades nodded and climbed out of the ring. Mana walked over as he was being checked by a trainer.

"Your cure for a hangover?" she asked.

"Pain doesn't bother me much," Spades replied. He glanced in the ring. "Is Mickey okay?"

"He's coming to, Spades," the ref replied. Spades nodded and tugged his left glove off with his teeth. He pulled off the other and stretched, grunting as his spine popped.

"What does that mean?"

"Pardon?"

"That tattoo," Mana said, pointing to the thick script on his left pectoral. "I know the one on your back and the ones on your arms, but I don't understand that one."

"Memento mori," Spades stated, "loose translation, remember you are mortal."

"Latin, right? Like the rest of them," Mana guessed.

"Si vis pacem, para bellum is Latin," Spades replied, touching the tattoo on his left shoulder blade. "So are Veritas and Aequitas." He touched the correspond tattoos on his biceps.

"And the Trojan for your school," Mana stated, pointing at the ancient warrior that dominated Spades' upper left arm and shoulder.

"Yeah," he replied. He glanced down the words on his arms. "Everybody at the agency has these two."

"I never noticed," Mana commented.

"We try to keep them out of sight," Spades replied. "It's easier to look professional that way."

"So, who's the kid?" Mana asked.

"Local mixed martial arts fighter," Spades replied. "He comes by to take me on every once in a while for training."

"Why would you wear boxing gloves to a mixed martial arts fight?" Mana asked.

"I don't want to hurt him," Spades replied. "He's a professional fighter in his prime. I don't want to end his career."

"What do you mean?" Mana asked. Spades glanced at her and walked up to a large machine with a LCD readout and a single black pad. He turned it on and checked the tape around his knuckles and wrists.

"Do you know what this thing does?" Mana stared at the machine and shook her head. "It measures how hard you punch." Spades slid into a simple boxing stance, wound up, and delivered a devastating blow that made the massive machine jump slightly. The LCD readout reported twenty-two fifty.

"What's that mean exactly?" Mana asked.

"I have a punch rated at two thousand two hundred and fifty pounds per square inch," Spades stated. "My left is nineteen seventy-five. The right beats a shotgun at the muzzle."

"Felt like it." Mana turned and saw the kid with an icepack clamped over the left side of his face. "You know, I brought home the national heavyweight belt last weekend."

"I thought you looked a little cocky," Spades commented. The kid sighed.

"If you're going to keep kicking my ass you could at least go pro," he commented. "It'd be less embarrassing for me."

"I like the job I've got now," Shinji replied. "How about this, you send anyone who beats you to me and I'll work them over."

"Sounds good," the kid replied. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to the hospital. I think my ribs are broken." He turned and walked away. As soon as he was out of sight, Spades clamped a hand over his side.

"Little fucker's getting good," he growled. "He never landed such a solid punch before."

"Are you okay?" Mana asked.

"Just getting old," Spades replied. "What time is it?" Mana checked her watch.

"Seven."

"Time for work."

"Maybe time for an emergency room visit."

"They aren't broken," Spades replied. "Too many breaks already, some sort of over compensation response. I'm just sore. You feel up to work?"

"Do you?"

"Always?"

(:ii:)

Amber looked up as the door opened and scowled. She had heard what had happened to Spades friend, so she could understand him coming in late, but why was _she_ late too? "Morning, Spades."

"Morning, Chief," Spades replied. "Any new jobs yet?"

"No," Amber replied. "But, we do have something big going down. Tim and Al have been scoping out that cartel. Freddy and Mike were up all night casing their main labs. We're hitting them today."

"Goody."

"You don't have to go if you don't want," Amber offered. Spades stared at her as if she had lost her mind. "Or you can go down there and have fun."

"I need to blow of some stress right now," Spades replied.

"Mister Heavyweight, wasn't enough?" Mana asked.

"It doesn't relieve stress if I have to hold back," Spades replied. He turned and walked out, leaving the door open behind him. Mana stared at the door and than turned to Amber.

"It's been a while since I dated. Are all men that violent?"

"Pretty much," Amber replied. "Although, I'm pretty sure only Spades is capable of that much violence and that's probably for the better good of the world."

(:ii:)

"There they are." Mana stared out the windshield and easily spotted the group of cars and men standing by them. Spades pulled over and climbed out with Mana following close behind. "Get your wheel gun."

"Right." Mana grabbed her Smith and Wesson and the heavy leather holster and belt. She cinched the belt around her hips and moved to join the rest of the detectives.

"Where's Misato?"

"We sent her up with Freddy," Mark stated. Spades nodded and glanced around.

"What's the deal?" he asked.

"Well organized and well financed," Tim stated. "Everyone only knows one person above them and everyone below them. That way anyone trying to get to the top will have to kill his way up and hopefully the higher ups will notice the disappearances."

"How likely is that?" Spades asked.

"Not too likely," Tim's partner Al stated. "We came in pretty high up. This is the labs and our second strike. The headquarters should only be a step above this. There's only one problem."

"And that is?" Spades asked. Tim glanced down and Mana followed his gaze to the opened man whole in the center of the group.

"The cops raided these jokers before," Tim stated. "They all slipped away somehow."

"Sewer," Spades stated blankly.

"Storm run off," the largest man corrected. Mana thought his name was Conrad. "It's not the sewer."

"Yet you don't want to go down there," Spades pointed out.

"But I'm so big," Conrad replied. "And you, you're not so big." Spades' eye ticked and the massive man edged away slowly.

"Bull shit!" Mana cut in. "I am not going traipsing around in the fucking sewer!"

"We weren't going to ask you to," Tim replied.

"This is why I don't wear nice clothes anymore," Mark commented with a sigh.

"You can't do a team job with a new person," Tim explained. "It's nothing personal."

"She'll be fine," Spades cut in.

"But. . ."

"She'll be fine." Spades walked back to his car and Mana hurried after him. She had almost blown a perfect chance to gain Spades' trust more completely. The man popped the trunk and took off his coat. "Take off anything you don't want to get ruined."

"I would, but I don't much like the idea of crawling around down there naked," Mana stated as she pulled off her tie and shoulder holster.

"Probably wouldn't be too hygienic," Spades stated as he too pulled off his shoulder holster. He also pulled off his tie and button down shirt to reveal a tight white undershirt. He pulled out a low slung belt studded with long, fat .45 Colt cartridges and buckled it around his waist.

"I heard they had big rats in LA," Mana commented, trying to be nonchalant.

"Size of small dogs," Spades replied as he dug out one of the tactical vests. He checked the pouches quickly, nodding to himself about their contents. He finally pulled the vest on and pulled out a shotgun and shells.

"Those aren't rubber bullets," Mana pointed out helpfully.

"Pest control," Spades replied as he checked the light mounted to the shotgun's pump and stuffed half a dozen of the double-ought shells into an empty pouch.

"You know, you seem to get all the nasty jobs," Mana commented as she pulled on a second vest and grabbed one of the SPAS-12s, loading it from a box of flexible batons.

"I don't complain," Spades replied.

"I'll complain enough for both of us," Mana replied. "I liked these shoes too."

"Should get a pair of these," Spades stated, gesturing to his own shoes. They looked like ordinary leather loafers. "Water proof, steel toed, and a good aggressive tread."

"Sounds good to me," Mana stated as she walked over to the man hole with Spades.

"Is that a SPAS-12?" Tim asked. Spades just smirked. "Have you been doing naughty things to Chief in return for new gear?"

"No," Spades replied simply, turning his gaze of Mark. "I just got new gear because my car blew up with my old gear."

"That wasn't my fault!" Mark protested. "At least, not directly." Spades unfolded the shotgun's stock and turned the light on, trying to pierce the sewer's darkness.

"Size of small dogs?" Mana asked.

"Yup," Spades replied. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "Ladies first?"

"Bullshit."

"Thought so." He slung the shotgun and disappeared into the darkness below. Mana took one last moment to scowl at the surrounding detectives and followed him into the hole.

(:ii:)

Misato stared at the building through her binoculars. "I can't see shit."

"Uh," Freddy grunted from behind his rifle. She had been warned that he wasn't much of a conversationalist after a night of spying on someone.

"Spades and Kirishima are heading down into the sewer," Tim stated.

"I told you it was a sewer," Spades commented.

"Since when could these radios go through the street?" Tim asked.

"Since we upgraded," Spades stated.

"Right," Tim replied. "So, Spades and Kirishima are in the storm drain."

"Sewer," Mana cut in. "If I get rabies I'm coming after you all first."

"So, Spades and Kirishima are in the storm drain. . ." Tim paused to see if anyone was going to interrupt again, ". . .and we're about to make the breach from front and back. Over watch ready?"

"Sierra One ready," Freddy reported.

"Sierra Two ready," Mike added from his post on the other side of the labs.

"Making the breach." Misato frowned as she saw the small team at the front door jerk the door open and move in.

(:ii:)

"Turn off your light."

"What?" Mana demanded.

"Turn off your light," Spades repeated. He had reached into a large pouch on the back of his vest and pulled out a gangly black device.

"I don't have night vision goggles," Mana protested.

"You'll just have to trust me," Spades stated as he slipped the headset on and turned off the light on his shotgun. Mana stared at him for a moment and turned off her light, shivering as the pitch black darkness closed in on them. She heard a shuffling sound and felt a hand close around her own. The hand brought her own up and it came to rest on the rough material of Spades' vest. She guessed that he had kneeled and put her hand on his shoulder.

"First floor cleared with no casualties. We don't know if anyone got into the sewers, but we're moving up to the second floor."

"That's good right?" Mana asked.

"There might be a regular basement," Spades stated. "We don't have the numbers to split up further than we have. We could have a basement full of people running at us."

"You can lie to me," Mana stated. "I don't mind."

"Quiet," Spades hissed. Mana could feel his body straightening, readying to fight. She strained to hear whatever he had heard. For a moment she heard nothing and then she heard it, the quiet, muffled thumps coming towards them. That was when Shinji opened up. Mana hit the light of her shotgun and brought it to bear. Someone sprinted into the beam of her light and Mana pulled the trigger. She pumped the handle and swept the tunnel for anymore targets.

"Clear," she ventured.

"Clear," Spades stated. He stood and pulled off his goggles. He tucked them into their pouch and slung his shotgun. "Keep them covered."

"Right." Shinji pulled a bunch of plastic safety cuffs from another pouch and advanced on the stricken men, all of whom seemed to not want to be shot with another beanbag for some reason.

(:ii:)

Misato watched in silence as the men were pulled out of the sewer. "God, what is that? Six?"

"Six," Mark agreed. "One more." The last man was shoved roughly through the manhole and Mana quickly flew out of the sewer.

"I feel unclean," she stated. Spades came up more slowly. He pulled off his vest and dropped it to the ground.

"Fatalities?" he asked.

"Zero," Tim stated. "Bunch of broken bones, probably a few concussions, pretty much the usual."

"Good," Spades replied. "I think we might actually be on the LAPD's good side after this."

"I don't know," Mark replied. "I think they're still pissed about when your car blew up."

"The insurance investigator said it blew up normally," Spades stated.

"I think the LAPD has that investigator on their list of suspected crooked guys," Mark commented. Spades just shrugged. He glanced at his watch and frowned.

"You guys mind taking Mana home?"

"The will reading?" Mana asked. Spades nodded.

"Want me to come along?"

"No, thanks." He turned, picked up his vest, and made his way to his car.

"Did Spades just say thanks?" Mark asked.

"It creeps me out too," Tim replied.

(:ii:)

Spades frowned as he looked around the fancy office he was currently situated in. "Did you expect more people?" Will asked.

"Less actually," Spades returned. "Billy never told me he was mending fences with you."

"It was a byproduct of the cancer," Will stated. "He didn't talk about anything that involved it." Spades nodded his agreement and glanced at the lawyer.

"Since everyone is here," the man stated. "I can begin the service. Mister Payne requested this to be both short and simple and I plan to honor his wishes." He glanced at Will. "Mister Payne has left you his property and money." He turned to Spades. "Mister Payne left you several firearms and this note."

"That's all?" Will asked. "Thought he might have something to say."

"That's all," the lawyer replied. "Short and simple, in keeping with your father's wishes." Spades just stared at the box on the lawyer's desk. The man opened it and turned it so that Spades could see its contents. Inside were two revolvers, both with black frames, matte gray cylinders, and hardwood handles. The only differences were the barrel lengths. "Here's the note." Spades accepted the letter and closed the box. Will rose as well and they walked out.

"What are you going to do now?" Spades asked.

"Go home," Will stated. "I run a business in Pennsylvania. We make some of the finest combat and hunting knives you've ever seen." He fished out a card and handed it to Spades. "Check out the website and give me a call." Spades nodded his thanks and stuck the card in his pocket. Will turned and headed back into the office. Once he was out of sight, Spades sat down on a bench and unfolded the letter.

It wasn't sentimental, or emotional for that matter. It simply stated that since he was dead, Billy couldn't fix Spades' weapons anymore. With the extensive custom work, he doubted anyone could. So, he had gotten the two revolvers and got them running perfectly without doing anything too creative.

Spades wadded the note up and threw it in a garbage can. For a moment there was a lump in his throat, but it was gone quickly. He stood, picked up the case, and made his way to the door.

(:ii:)

Amber sighed as she looked around the bar. This was stupid. She should have known Spades wouldn't make it. Hell, he was at the will reading of one of his closest associates, if not an outright friend. "Just you tonight?" Mike asked as he filled her glass again.

"Just me," Amber replied, sipping her drink.

"I may not be much of a conversationalist, but I still count as a person." Amber whipped around and stared at the man behind her.

"You came!" Spades looked annoyed as her surprise.

"Of course I did." He sat down and nodded to Mike. The bartender quickly set about finding the whiskey Spades wanted.

"But Billy's will. . ."

"It's taken care of," Spades stated. He glanced at her. "Why are you so surprised? Where else would I be, other than here with you?"

"Out with your new partner," Amber suggested. Spades brow furrowed slightly. "It's just that you two seem so close and she has that nice tight ass and those boobs!"

"You're lesbian is showing," Spades commented.

"Do I need to cut you off before you start molesting my female customers. . .again?" Mike asked. Amber's rosy cheeks turned scarlet.

"I'd never had Jack Daniels before," she growled. "Besides, she was a friend of mine."

"Oh yeah," Spades agreed. "You look really friendly with your hands up her blouse and your tongue in her mouth." Amber took a swing at him, misjudged the distances, and ended up slumped against his side. Spades shifted slightly to better support her and took his drink from Mike.

"So, do you still not trust her?" Amber stated simply, nuzzling into the rough material of his old brown trench coat and enjoying the familiar smell.

"I trust her," Spades replied. "For now." He glanced at her. "So, what's new in your life?"

"A lot," Amber answered.

"Do tell."

-End

(:ii:)

-Author's notes. Man the Sopranos ending was a copout. I'm not a fan, but I figured I'd see how they'd try to end it. I expected many things and actually did expect what they did. Still, what a pissy way of doing it.

I'm so drunk right now.


	6. Chapter 6: Promises

I don't own anything.

Detective Ikari: The Price of Blood

-Chapter Six: Promises

Amber stared at her computer and tried to make the bleariness at the corners of her vision go away. The door opened and Spades and his partner walked in. Mana took one look at her. "Night out with Spades?"

"Yup," Amber returned, in far too much pain to wonder how the other woman figured it out.

"New jobs?" Amber pointed at Helen and buried her head in her arms. "New jobs?" Spades asked again.

"Take your pick," Helen replied. "We've got an insurance fraud investigation, three infidelity investigations, and a bail bond investigation."

"Bail bond," Spades replied. Amber heard the shuffle of papers. "You gonna be alright, Chief?"

"Yeah," Amber replied, waving a hand in his general direction without raising her head. "I'll be fine."

"Alright." The door closing sounded like a gunshot right next to her ear.

"So," Helen began, "have fun last night?"

"The night is always fun," Amber replied. "The morning usually sucks."

"At least you can't wake up and find out your pregnant," Helen pointed out cheerfully.

(:ii:)

"She looked like hell."

"She drinks like a fish," Spades returned. The elevator doors opened and they walked out towards Spades' car.

"Coming from you, that's something," Mana stated. Spades just shrugged and climbed into his Charger. "So, what's a bail bond?"

"Pretty much bounty hunting," Spades stated. "Its guys who've skipped out on their bail bond and now we have to chase them down."

"Ah." Mana looked through the file on this guy. "He's wanted for not reporting to court after a public nudity charge."

"So?"

"I was kind of expecting something worse," Mana stated. "I mean, how bad could a public nudity charge be?"

"Ask Chief," Spades replied.

"Why would she know?" Mana asked.

"Mardi Gras," Spades answered as he started the Charger and pulled out of the parking spot.

"Do I want to know any more than that?"

"Do you?"

"Maybe later."

(:ii:)

Spades stared at the apartment building. "Do you really think he's going to go to his girlfriend's?" Mana asked. "Isn't that kind of stupid?"

"Quite," Spades stated.

"What makes you think he'll show up here?"

"Experience," Spades returned. "Criminals tend to not be very bright."

"Yeah, breaking the law isn't very bright."

"Nah, if they were smart, they'd be committing blue collar crimes," Spades stated. "Lot bigger returns." Mana just sighed.

"You really are morally ambiguous."

"I prefer flexible," Spades replied.

"Ah," Mana replied. "How did you wind up working here? You strike me as the kind of man who'd be much happier plotting to rule the world."

"Foreigners can't be the President of America," Spades pointed out.

"The question still remains."

"I met Chief in college," Spades stated. "I was her tutor and drinking buddy. Her dad had a major heart attack and she moved to take over the business as soon as she graduated. I just came along to help out."

"That's surprisingly nice," Mana commented.

"How about you?"

"I was working for a government and certain things happened," Mana stated. "I'd rather not say exactly what."

"Fine." Spades pointed at someone walking towards the apartment building. "Now, doesn't he look familiar?" Mana stared at the man.

"Shut up."

"Idiots are creatures of habit," Spades stated. He didn't sound it, but Mana knew he was smug. They climbed out of the car and crossed the street. "Hey, Jimmy!" The man spun, saw them and started running. Spades wound up and threw the baseball he had been carrying. The ball hit the man and the man hit the ground.

"I doubt you'll find that in any manual," Mana commented.

"That's why it works," Spades returned. He grabbed a pair of cuffs from his pocket and cuffed the man. "I knew you'd be an easy job."

"I think I figured out why you do this," Mana stated.

"I'm all ears," Spades stated.

"This is all for your own amusement," Mana replied, "isn't it?" Spades paused and scratched his chin.

"Does seem possible," he commented.

"Who the hell are you guys?" the man shrieked.

"You don't even know who we are and you start running?" Mana asked. "Isn't that a little paranoid?"

"Paranoia is perfectly healthy," Spades stated as he dragged the man to his feet. "Let's go streaker boy."

(:ii:)

Mana watched as their bounty was led away. "Say it."

"People are stupid," Mana stated. "Happy?"

"Always, except when I'm not."

"So, never?" Mana ventured.

"What makes you think I'm not happy?" Spades asked.

"You're either miserable or the least expressive person I've ever seen," Mana stated.

"His lawyer is going to throw a shit fit." Mana turned and saw an old man in a cop uniform. "Couldn't you have apprehended him in a normal manner?"

"Do you know what my normal manner is?" Spades asked.

"Good point," the cop stated. "This is your new partner?"

"I'm Mana," Mana stated, holding out her hand. The cop's weathered face split into a fairly friendly smile and he took her hand.

"Officer Jeneski," he stated. "I feel sorry for you."

"He isn't that bad," Mana stated. Jeneski stared at her for a moment in puzzlement before turning to Spades.

"Say hi to Young for me," he turned and walked back into the precinct. Mana followed her partner back to the Charger.

"You find a good snubbie yet?"

"No," Mana replied. "I've seen a few I like, but they're so damned expensive." Spades nodded his understanding and climbed into the Charger. Mana did as well and frowned as Spades reached under his seat and offered a wrapped bundle to her. "What's this?"

"It's yours if you want it," Spades stated. Mana unwrapped the bundle and stared at the leather shoulder holster and its cargo.

"Oh wow." Mana drew the snub-nosed revolver and thumbed the cylinder release it swung open and she dropped the .357 rounds into her hand.

"You said you used the Federal 125 JHP, right?" Spades asked.

"Yeah," Mana replied. She closed the cylinder and hauled the hammer back. The trigger broke like glass. "This has got to be some serious custom work."

"It is," Spades replied. "I'd take it to the range if I were you. It has a Guttersnipe sight and those can be a little weird at first because they don't have front sights." Mana looked the weapon over carefully and spotted an engraved BP under the cylinder release.

"Your friend made this." Spades shrugged and started the car. "I can't take this Spades."

"Yes you can," Spades replied. "I don't shoot .357s and it was going to waste. Just don't break the damn thing. That old bastard was the only one who could fix it."

"I'll take good care of it."

(:ii:)

Spades pushed the door to the office open and walked into the room. "Oh, finally up and about, are you?"

"No thanks to you," Amber growled.

"You got home in one piece, what more do you want?"

"Well, the waking up alone sucks." Spades glanced at Helen, but she was tapping her fingers on her desk and humming along to whatever was playing in her headphones.

"You've never asked me to stay," he pointed out.

"Most women appreciate it when you stay," Amber stated. "So, where's your partner?"

"She had to go home," Spades replied as he shrugged off his coat and hung it on the rack. "We got our daily quota for idiots."

"Isn't your quota however many it takes until you want to kill the next one?"

"Yup."

"Only took one today?" Amber asked. "He must have been doing something pretty stupid."

"Nothing worse than usual," Spades replied as he lay down on the couch and pulled his fedora over his eyes.

"Ah." Amber turned back to her computer. She hated having employees overseas. There was always so much paperwork. On the other side of the room Helen wondered if she should mention that her MP3's battery had died and she was just humming her favorite song. In the end she decided that it was all much more amusing to keep that a secret.

(:ii:)

Mana pushed the door to her apartment open and cursed as the sound of a phone ringing sounded in the hall. She sprinted to her phone and picked it up. "Hello?"

"You still haven't made a report." Mana scowled.

"You told me that I would be doing this job my way," she stated.

"We want proof that the money being spent on you isn't a waste," the man stated.

"You don't have a damn clue how to gain someone's trust," Mana stated. "Stop pestering me. I'm getting the job done."

"We thought that you would have gotten close to him by now," the man stated. "With your reputation. . ." Mana slammed the phone down and picked it up again. The dial tone filled the air and she set it down beside the cradle. She started to walk away and felt the snubbie against her ribs. After a moment of consideration she pulled her cell phone out and dialed a number from memory. The other line was picked up after the second ring.

"Spades."

"Hey," Mana replied. "It's me."

"Something wrong?" Spades asked. He sounded almost tired. Had she interrupted his nap?

"Isn't something always wrong?" Mana asked.

"Good point," Spades replied.

"Say, you want to go out and get some drinks?" Mana asked.

"I'm not doing anything," Spades replied. "I'll be there in ten minutes." The phone went dead and Mana flipped it shut. What was she going to say? What could she tell him?

"I should have thought this out."

(:ii:)

Spades pushed the door open and stepped into the bar. That had been one of the more awkward rides in his life. With the number of times Mana had started to talk only to stop, it was starting to get on his nerves. Spades made his way over to the bar with his partner in tow. "I thought you were gay," the bartender commented.

"Shut up and get the whiskey," Spades ordered.

"Coming right up." The man disappeared into the back and came out with a clear bottle filled with a dark amber liquid and two glasses. He handed them over and Spades walked towards a small booth at the back of the bar. He sat down and set about filling the two drinks.

"So, what's up?" Mana took her glass and took a deep drink.

"Well, I was thinking," she began, "and I realized, it's not fair that I know why you're here, but you don't know why I'm here."

"Alright," Spades replied. "Why are you here?"

"I worked for the foreign intelligence agency of an unnamed country," Mana stated. "I liked the work, I was really good at it, and the pay was nice."

"Than the other shoe dropped, am I right?" Spades asked. Mana cocked an eyebrow at him and he just shrugged. "Good things tend not to last long, or at least, not as long as we wish they would."

"Yeah," Mana agreed. "Anyway, we got a new superior. He was a nice guy, even asked me out on a date."

"Office romances are never good," Spades commented sagely.

"I know," Mana defended herself. "I told him no."

"Didn't like it, did he?"

"Nope," Mana replied. "He started to get a little aggressive. I tried to take care of it, but he wouldn't take a punch in the face for no, so I reported him."

"These stories never end well."

"His daddy was some big shit or something and it ruined my career," Mana stated. "I was branded a whore and I lost my job. I've been doing mainly independent work since than. Through a few channels I heard about this job and applied."

"Ah," Spades replied.

"That's all you've got to say?" Mana demanded.

"What more do you want?" Spades asked. "That was than and this is now. You're here and you have a job. Nobody knows about your reputation here and nobody would care if they did."

"You know," Mana stated.

"So?" Spades asked. "I don't care. That sort of thing doesn't bother me. Besides, you said it's a lie and I trust you." Mana fell silent for a moment. She finished her drink and poured another full glass.

"Thanks Spades." Spades just shrugged and sipped his drink. "You're an okay guy."

"Don't tell anyone," Spades warned.

"I won't tell anyone anything about you," Mana stated. "I promise."

"Good." Spades frowned as he considered her words and how she had said them. It had sounded, to him, that there was something more behind that promise than what it had been for on the surface. Hell, maybe it was just the alcohol. Mana considered her drink carefully.

"I'm pretty sure some people are going to come after me soon," she stated.

"Hm." Spades sipped his drink.

"Someone's going to try to kill me and you say hm," Mana growled.

"We'll be able to handle it," Spades stated. Mana stared at him.

"We?"

"You and me," Spades stated. "You're my partner. You don't think we'll be enough? We can always get the rest of the guys. You're a Young Private Detective."

"You and me," Mana repeated. "Right." She smiled brightly.

(:ii:)

Mana pushed the door to her apartment open. She walked into the sparsely-decorated room. She hadn't felt this good in a long time. The phone buzzed angrily and she picked it up. "Hello?"

"Don't you ever hang up on me again," the man stated. Mana smirked.

"I quit."

"What?" the man snapped.

"I quit," Mana repeated. "Take your fucking money. I don't want it anymore."

"You'll pay for this treachery!" the man shrieked.

"You're the one who changed the deal," Mana replied. She hung up and than took the phone off the cradle again.

-End

(:ii:)

-Author's notes. Well, not much action in this one. It's coming, don't worry about that.


	7. Chapter 7: Assault Team Oscar

I don't own anything.

Detective Ikari: The Price of Blood

-Chapter Seven: Assault Team Oscar

"That's all I've got for you," Amber stated. "Go get your jobs done and try not to destroy the entire city."

"So part of the city's okay?" someone asked.

"If need be," Amber replied. "And those of you going to the range, no more fighting with the contractors. My brother is starting to get annoyed. Now get out!" She watched as her growing team of detectives walked out of the room.

"Mana looked happy," Helen commented.

"So?" Amber asked as she returned to her seat.

"Nothing," Helen replied. "I was just saying that she looks really happy, a lot happier than before. Maybe she had a good time last night."

"What are you implying?" Amber asked.

"Well, I just happened to be out barhopping and I noticed a certain pair of detectives sitting around having a drink," Helen stated.

"What do I care what my detectives do on their off time?" Amber grated.

"I was just wondering where they went after that," Helen replied innocently.

"What do I care if they're fucking?" Amber shrieked. She paused for a moment. "I'm going to kill that skank!"

"Uh, oh."

(:ii:)

Jackson Mondragon stared straight ahead instead of looking at the monoliths floating around him. "That is my report gentlemen."

"Is there any way to salvage this debacle?" one of the monoliths demanded.

"I propose that we use the mercenary team already in the city as the backup plan," Jackson stated. "The danger of mortally wounding Ikari goes up in this situation, but diplomacy has failed. We must strike both Ikari and Kirishima at the same time or one of them could warn the other."

"What about striking them together?"

"Unacceptable risk," Jackson reported. "Make no mistake, gentlemen, neither of these people are amateurs. They are both highly trained and together they would be too difficult to capture."

"Very well. You have permission to proceed as you have planned."

"Yes sir. We will attack as soon as they are separated."

(:ii:)

"So," Mana began. "Who's picking fights with the mercenaries?"

"Nobody," Spades replied. "They're picking fights with us and they're just getting pissy because they keep losing."

"Ah." Mana stared down at the papers in her hand. This time they had been tasked with driving some visiting big shot around the city. "You think this is going to be an easy job?"

"Most people who don't have their own security and hire out to the likes of us are just paranoid nut jobs with too much money," Spades stated.

"Speaking from experience?"

"Always," Spades replied. "Is this it?" Mana checked the name of the airport with the name on their papers.

"Yup." Spades pulled into the parking garage and climbed out.

"Am I the only one who sees a problem with us being armed and airport security?" Mana asked.

"You're staying outside the checkpoint and I'll meet the man at the gate," Spades replied as he handed over his new snubbie. He shrugged off his coat and his backup as well and locked it in the car. His phone buzzed and he dug it out. "Spades."

"We're going out tonight." Spades frowned. He knew who it was, so there was no point in asking.

"What brought this on?" he asked.

"What are you implying?" Amber demanded.

"Nothing," Spades replied. "I'll see you at Mike's at six."

"No."

"No?" Spades repeated.

"We're going out," Amber stated.

"Mike's is out."

"We're going to a restaurant," Amber corrected. "Dress nice." The line went dead and Spades frowned.

"Crazy ass women."

"Don't compare all women to her," Mana stated. Spades shot her a glance. "I could hear her screaming from here."

"Ah," Spades replied as they started towards the doors. "Women are crazy and you know it." Mana pouted.

"Just because it's the truth, doesn't mean its right." Spades just shrugged and pushed the doors open.

"Let's go meet Mister Paranoid Nut Case."

(:ii:)

"You don't understand. I'm really very important." Mana glanced up and suppressed a smirk as she spotted her partner and the client. Spades looked positively murderous, in his own way.

"Everything go smoothly?" Mana asked.

"So far," Spades replied. Mana wrapped him in a hug and passed him his revolver.

"I missed you."

"And I missed company that knew when to shut up," Spades growled. Mana glanced at the client. He was staring at her.

"They sent a woman to protect me?" he demanded.

"I don't get paid enough to put up with this," Mana stated.

"I know," Spades replied as he led them through the airport towards the car.

"How long do we have to protect him?" Mana asked.

"Just to escort him to the local branch of his company," Spades replied. "They didn't have any of their own employees to spare to protect him."

"I can't imagine why," Mana drawled.

"Mm," Spades agreed. "Remember this. It'll give you experience."

"In dealing with paranoid nuts?"

"Yup."

(:ii:)

Max glanced up as someone knocked on his office door. "Come in." The door opened and one of his team leaders walked in. "What's happening?"

"We were just given the go ahead from the client," the man stated. Max nodded and glanced at the picture of himself and his younger sister on his desk.

"Send Assault Team Oscar," he ordered after a moment.

"What if they run into the authorities?" the man asked.

"Do whatever it takes to avoid being caught," Max replied. "Engaging is not a first option. Tell them that they will avoid any confrontations with the cops and engage only as a last resort."

"Yes sir."

(:ii:)

Spades pulled into the parking garage and climbed out of the Charger. "I think I'll guard the vehicle," Mana commented. Spades nodded his understanding. A thirty minute drive having to listen to the client's misogynistic ranting was wearing down his nerves. He couldn't imagine what it was like for Mana.

"You got the sawed off?" Mana opened her coat slightly to show the tiny rifle dangling from a sling over her shoulder. "Good. Just in case the bad guys show up."

"Yeah," Mana replied dryly. Spades nodded and led the man towards the elevator.

"You should warn people if you're going to send a woman to protect someone," the man stated. "Women just aren't as strong as men."

"Mm," Shinji grunted. "How far do I have to escort you, sir?"

"Just to the office on the top floor," the man replied. Spades nodded and pushed the door open for the man. This was almost as bad as when he and Mark had to escort a man hater. That had actually been rather amusing. Spades pushed the elevator call button and swept the hallway absently. The doors opened and he stepped inside. The ride up was utterly quiet. The doors opened and Spades climbed out.

"Where's the office?"

"Hang on a sec," the man stated. "I have to use the bathroom." Spades sighed and followed the man into the public restroom. He made a beeline for the sink and splashed cold water onto his face. Jobs like this were a large reason for his misanthropy. The door opened and Spades glanced at the mirror out of habit. He had just enough time to note the irony before the new person's shotgun went off.

The round, must have been a rubber bullet, hit Spade's left shoulder and spun him around. Ignoring the pain, he used the momentum to bring his snubbie to bear as more men pressed into the bathroom. Spades opened fire, reaching back for his old Rohrbaugh from the small of his back with his left hand. He drew the weapon as he emptied the snubbie and opened fire with the tiny 9mm. Spades stared at the bodies and than at the stall the client had ducked into. "No way."

"What's happening?" the man shrieked.

"I think I just foiled an assassination attempt," Spades stated. He set about reloading his pistols and tucked them back into their holsters. He pulled his radio out of his pocket and turned it on. "Mana?"

"What's up?" Spades sighed in relief. At least she had hers on.

"I think Mister Paranoia isn't quite so paranoid."

"Did someone just try to kill him?" Mana asked in disbelief.

"Yeah."

"Huh, go figure," Mana stated. "I guess just because you're paranoid really doesn't mean that someone's out to get. . ." A sonic crack made Spades wince.

"Mana? Mana? What was that?"

"Ambush!" Spades was to the door before she could even finish the word.

"What should I do?" the man shrieked.

"Stay there!" Spades ordered. He knocked the door open and sprinted out to help his partner.

(:ii:)

Mana sighed and looked around the garage. This job was definitely not one of the best. It wasn't even amusing! Of course that was because Spades wouldn't let her argue with the client. "Mana?" Mana looked around and realized that the voice was coming from the Charger. She picked up her radio from where she had left it.

"What's up?"

"I think Mister Paranoia isn't quite so paranoid." Mana's jaw dropped.

"Did someone just try to kill him?" she demanded.

"Yeah." Mana frowned and scratched her head.

"Huh, go figure. I guess just because you're paranoid really doesn't mean that someone's out to get. . ." a sharp crack bounced off the garage's walls and something slammed into Mana's back, dead between her shoulder blades. Mana was thrown roughly across the hood of the Charge by the impact. "What fuck?" She reached under her jacket and brought the sawed off up. Really it wasn't a sawed off weapon. It was a 5.56mm pistol that Spades had put a red dot scope and a single point sling on. He has also illegally put a forward handgrip on it. Mana was especially fond of that as she opened fire on the black van driving towards her. As she fired, she noticed that Spades was still talking.

"What was that?" Mana fumbled for the radio and the push to talk button with one hand.

"Ambush!" She dropped the radio and continued firing, thankful that the sawed off took M16 magazines as someone in the van opened up with a machinegun.

(:ii:)

Spades pushed the doors to the garage open and edged out into the structure. "Nothing personal." Spades spun and saw a man standing behind his Charger. Without really pausing to think, Spades raised his weapon and fired. At this range the .45-caliber ball round slammed into the man's helmeted head and threw him roughly.

"Mana?" No one answered him. The van parked near his Charger screeched to life and started to escape. Spades stepped out into the middle of the garage, pulling on his glasses, and took careful aim as the van flew towards him. He fired and the right front tire exploded. The van swerved sharply and slammed into a row of parked cars. Spades ignored them and sprinted towards his car.

He found his partner sprawled in a puddle of her own blood. "Oh shit." Spades grabbed for his cell phone and dialed 911 as he kneeled by her side. He grabbed the edges of her button down shirt and tore it open. At least her vest had stopped all the bullets aimed at her torso.

"911. What's your emergency?"

"My name is Spades Ikari and I'm a private detective with Young Private Security," Spades stated as he checked Mana's legs. She had been shot five times. "My partner and I have been attacked on the fifth level of the parking garage in Nakatomi Plaza."

"Who is injured?" the lady asked.

"Just my partner," Spades replied. "Everyone else is dead."

"Alright sir, I need you to stay calm." Spades' eyebrow twitched. Why did people insist on telling him to be calm?

"Get an ambulance here now," he hissed as he tugged off his belt and tied a tourniquet around Mana's right leg. He grabbed her belt and did the same to her left. After a moment of thought, he also set about treating her for shock. Finally, satisfied that he had done all he could, he opened the trunk of his car and lifted the false floor. He grabbed one of the concussion grenades and walked over to the van. He pulled the pin and dropped it into one of the open windows. Someone had enough awareness to recognize the weapon and scream.

Spades retreated a couple of dozen yards and stared down at the man he had shot in the head. The man moaned slightly and Spades grinned. "Wake up kiddo."

"My head," the man whimpered. Spades pulled his helmet off and stared at the heavy indentation on the side.

"Nice helmet." Spades tugged one of his knives out of its hiding place. "I've got a couple of questions, kiddo."

"Fuck you." Spades shoved his knife into the man's calf, ignoring the man's scream.

"Who do you work for?"

"I'm just a mercenary," the man spat. "I don't know who the client is!" Spades twisted the knife.

"Quit being cute," Spades ordered. "If you're a contractor, who do you work for?" The man hesitated and Spades tugged the knife out. He stuck it in the man's stomach instead.

"Young!" Spades' eyebrow rose.

"Convince me."

"I'm part of Assault Team Oscar!" the man screamed.

"Why were you trying to kill that idiot?" Spades asked.

"We were trying to kill her!" the man shrieked. Spades twisted the knife thoughtfully.

"What about the other guys?"

"They were supposed to capture you and turn you over to the UN guys!"

"The UN guys," Spades repeated. "Great." Spades slashed his throat and slipped the knife into Mana's hand. A few prodded tendons and her fist clamped around the knife. After a moment of consideration, Spades pulled the forward handgrip off the sawed off and threw it in the trunk. Spades straightened up. "Amber isn't going to life this." More specifically, she wasn't going to like what he was going to do to her brother. A wailing siren filled the air and Spades looked up to see a squad car pull in. The cop climbed out and Spades sighed in relief. "Hey Ben."

"Jesus, Spades," the cop gaped at the garage. "Where's your partner?"

"Over there," Spades replied. "I did everything I could." Ben kneeled by Mana's side.

"What about this guy?" Ben glanced at the boy he had knifed.

"What do you mean?"

"If you're really going to make it like she knifed him in self defense, you're going to have to do a little better than put the knife in her hand." Spades watched curiously as Ben went about fixing the scene. "Better."

"Thanks." Spades stared at the kid and closed the false floor in his trunk. "Have you heard anything about UN guys in town?"

"Yeah," Ben replied. "Some kind of special investigators came into town flashing badges and ordering everyone around. They said they were investigating something. They involved?"

"Possibly."

"I'll get you names and locations," Ben stated. Shinji raised an eyebrow. "Nobody likes them anyway." He glanced at the van. "What about that?"

"Somebody must have had a grenade out when they crashed," Spades replied. "How unfortunate."

"Don't mind me. I'm just dying here." Spades glanced down and saw his partner's eyes open.

"Dying? I thought you were dead."

"Cute," Mana growled. Spades kneeled down.

"You're going to be okay. An ambulance is on the way."

"Did you take care of everybody?"

"With a little help," Spades replied. "Any reason why the UN wants you dead?"

"One of my last contracts was with an organization named SEELE," Mana replied. "They own the UN. My split with them wasn't under the best circumstances. They're representative was this prick named Mondragon."

"Jackson Mondragon?" Ben asked. Spades glanced at him.

"One of the UN guys?" he ventured.

"Their boss," Ben stated. Spades' lips twisted into a grim smirk

"Good."

"Don't go doing anything nasty to him!" Mana ordered weakly.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"I'm serious," Mana growled. "That bastard is mine to destroy."

-End

(:ii:)

-Author's notes. Long one. Heh, I always think its funny when people react to horrible situations in amused disbelief.

I was kind of at a loss for how Spades and Mana would be attacked. Then I decided it'd be fun to have them trying to protect an idiot. I thought it was funny at least.


	8. Chapter 8: Hit and Run

I don't own anything.

Detective Ikari: The Price of Blood

-Chapter Eight: Hit and Run

"How's it look, Doc?" Spades watched as his old friend clipped a series of x-rays to the viewing board.

"You have a hair line fracture in your left shoulder blade," Doctor Madeline Schneider replied. She pointed to another set of x-rays. "This, however, is what concerns me." Spades stared at them and frowned.

"I didn't ask you to check my ribs," he stated.

"I always give you the full treatment when you come in," Madeline replied. "God only knows when the next time will be. As I was saying, you have some rather serious fractures in these ribs here. Care to explain?"

"Picked a fight."

"With Superman?" Madeline pressed. "Honestly, it must have been him to do this kind of damage to you."

"Mickey Huston." Madeline frowned as she considered that name. Then her jaw dropped.

"The national heavyweights champ in mixed martial arts?" she demanded. Spades shrugged. "I'd hate to tell you, but you're getting too old for that kind of stuff."

"I'm not dead yet," Spades growled as he struggled to get his shirt back on over his vest. He carefully buttoned it up and tucked the tails into his trousers.

"You should get some rest."

"I'll sleep when I'm dead," Spades returned. "Besides, there's people need killing out tonight."

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that," Madeline stated. The door to her office opened and another doctor glanced in.

"Your partner's out of surgery, Spades." Spades nodded and climbed to his feet. He patted Madeline on the shoulder and followed the second doctor.

"What's the damage?"

"It's not as bad as it could be," the doctor stated. "She's lucky that her femoral arteries are intact. It would have been a big problem if either one had even been grazed."

"When will she be coming around?" Spades asked.

"Hard to say," the doctor stated. They stopped outside a room and Spades stared through the window at his partner. "She'll be fine Spades. She won't be able to walk for a few weeks, maybe a few months and she'll need physical therapy, but she'll be okay."

"Good," Spades growled. He glanced around the hallway to make sure no one was within earshot.

"Listen up Doc."

"Yes?"

"If anything at all happens to her, I will find you and I will kill you." The doctor's brow furrowed and he stepped back in shock.

"What are. . ."

"Some very powerful people want her dead right now," Spades stated. "I have some police friends of mine on the way to watch over her, but I have to leave now. If anything happens, you die."

"But. . .but. . .but what if there's some unforeseen complications?" the doctor sputtered.

"Let's hope there isn't," Spades stated. He pulled on his fedora and nodded to the doctor as he walked past. Spades Ikari's partner was hurt and everyone who was even remotely connected to it was going to die.

(:ii:)

Amber glanced up as the door to the office opened. "How's Mana?"

"She's out of surgery and Ben and a few of the usual suspects are going to watch over her," Spades stated. He glanced around the room, nodding to the other detectives.

"What are we going to do?" Misato asked. Amber watched as Spades met the other detectives' eyes individual. Each one nodded in turn.

"Private detective arithmetic," Tim voiced as he climbed to his feet.

"What's private detective arithmetic?" Misato asked.

"They hurt one of ours," Mark stated. "We kill all of them. Blood is expensive, especially ours. You should never spill it without knowing the price." He looked around for a moment before meeting Misato's eyes. "We won't ask you to do this."

"I'm fine," Misato stated sharply.

"Alright," Spades began. "The guys behind this are some kind of UN special investigators. For some reason, they want me alive and Mana dead."

"Someone you pissed off before?" Tim ventured.

"It's likely," Spades replied. Amber could tell that he was considering something. "We're going after the UN guys tonight."

"That sounds like a rush job," Amber interrupted. "We're going to do this, but we're going to do this smart. I don't want another casualty. Are we clear?" Amber really tried to leave the planning up to her men, but when she saw the need to step in, she would.

"Clear," Spades replied. "Look, the cops hate these UN guys. Ben's the one who floated the names and addresses to me."

"We're going to need one alive," Freddy stated.

"I know the one," Spades stated. "Mark and Misato are going to go after the head UN guy." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a slip of paper. "Mike and Freddie will go with you. When you get him, convince him to report to his friends to meet at their office."

"Alright," Mark replied.

"I got just the tool for the job," Freddie stated as he lifted a massive weapon from behind Helen's desk.

"Finally found your anti-tank rifle, huh?" Mike asked. "Where was it?"

"In Spades' trunk," Freddie stated as he stroked his rifle lovingly.

"What were you doing in my trunk?" Spades demanded.

"What was my rifle doing in your trunk?" Freddie countered. Spades frowned and stroked the coarse hair growing on his chin as he thought.

"Deer hunting."

"With a fifty-cal?" Amber demanded. "Never mind. I don't want to know."

"Big deer," Spades stated sagely. He picked up a box and slapped it on Helen's desk before drawing a large revolver and loading it.

"What's that thing?" Amber asked. She knew Spades' pistols and she had never seen the blued steel, stained hardwood grip revolver with a blacked out compensated before.

"This is Billy Pain's last revolver," Spades stated. "Smith and Wesson M25 .45 Colt with a custom five inch barrel, tune up, a compensator attached to where the barrel extends past the shroud, and a micro red dot sight."

"Special case of bullets," Amber commented. "What's wrong witht them?"

"RBCD blended metal 200-grain," Spades stated. "They hit metal they go through. They hit something like a body, they kind of blow up. I upped the internal pressure and these bitches will fly pretty damn fast."

"Don't get caught with those," Amber warned. Spades finished loading his pistol and closed the cylinder.

"Never have before," Spades stated. "Beauty of frangible bullets."

"What are you guys going to do?" Amber asked.

"We'll wait for the rest of the UN to gather and than we'll do an old fashioned drive by. I'm going to go fire up the Buick," Spades stated. Amber took a deep breath and nodded. Her men were good. They could pull it off without hurting civilians. Amber climbed to her feet and walked over to her bookshelf. She gave it a sharp kick and it swung forward to reveal the hidden armory.

"Pick your poisons," she ordered. "If we're going to do it, we're going to do it right."

(:ii:)

Mark watched the city whip by. "Here." The car slowed and pulled over. Mark climbed out and glanced back at Mike and Freddie. They had pulled over as well. Freddie climbed out and disappeared into a back alley with his rifle hidden in a duffel bag. "That's the building?" Mike asked. He was already wearing his tactical vest. He shifted his old AR-10 carbine to his left hand.

"This is it," Mark replied, checking the old .44 Magnum strapped to his thigh and pulling his Mossberg Cruiser from the trunk.

"Every time I'm out with you guys, I feel distinctly undergunned," Misato stated.

"Hit them with this, sweetheart." Mark glanced up to see Mike offering a semi auto pistol to Misato. "Wilson Combat Carry Comp Professional with good old 230-grain full metal jackets."

"Isn't that Freddie's?"

"He lost it months ago," Mike stated. "He already has a replacement."

"He lost it or you hid it?" Mark asked.

"I put it in a plain sight," Mike replied.

"Alright." Misato took the pistol and stuck it in the holster on his hip. Mark pulled on his vest and loaded his shotgun. He pulled on his helmet and positioned the mouthpiece for his radio.

"You in place yet?" he asked.

"You try lugging a twenty-five pound rifle up a fire escape," Freddie wheezed. "Five minutes."

"Right." Mark looked around and crossed the street quickly with the other detectives in tow. "Who's got the badges?"

"Right here." Mike pulled out three police badges in ball bearing chains.

"Isn't this illegal?" Misato asked.

"We offered you a way out," Mark stated as he slipped on a badge. He pushed the front door to the apartment building open and walked inside.

"I'm set here," Freddie reported. "I have eyes on the side you should be assaulting."

"Do you see anything?" Mike asked.

"Lights are on," Freddie reported. Mark pushed the front door open and walked in. Fortunately the lobby was empty. The security guard jerked up and Mark help up his badge.

"Los Angeles Police Department," he stated. "We require your assistance, sir."

"What can I do?" the man asked.

"We're after a man currently living in this building," Mark stated. "If you can, we need you to open the door to his apartment. Otherwise, we'd have to destroy it and we don't want to do that."

"Sure," the guard stated. He fumbled with a fat key ring and finally pulled one off. "I'll help you however I can."

"Thank you," Mark replied. "Your cooperation is appreciated."

(:ii:)

Mike looked around the hallways are they approached the apartment. "This one," Mark stated quietly. The security guard nodded. "When I nod, open the door."

"Alright." Mark moved to the left side of the door and Mike lined up behind him with his AR-10. The guard stood on the right side and slowly slid the key into the lock. Mike glanced back and nodded to Misato. She nodded and Mike prodded Mark's shoulder. Mark nodded to the security guard. The man twisted the key and pushed the door open.

In a flash the three of them were inside the apartment. Jackson was caught like a deer in headlights. Mark slammed him to the ground and cuffed his arms behind his back. Mike slipped a hood onto the struggling man's head and he and Mark hauled him to his feet, dragging him between them.

"Thank you for your help, sir," Misato stated. She led them down the hall.

"Who are you people?" Jackson demanded.

"We're friends of Mana Kirishima," Mark whispered. "You have something to answer for." Mike grinned as he felt the man stiffen.

"Scream and we'll beat you unconscious ," he added. The escorted him out of the building and shoved him in the back of Mike's car. Freddie appeared a moment later and shoved his rifle in the trunk.

(:ii:)

Amber glanced up as the door banged open and Mark and Mike stormed in with a third man help between them. They dropped him and Misato closed the door. "That was quick."

"We're just that good," Mark stated as he rolled the man over and pulled the hood off. "Hi. I'm Mark. We were told not to kill you, so you get to live. We do, however, need you to do us a favor."

"I'll do nothing." To Amber's surprise, it was Misato who pulled out a switchblade and pressed it against the man's crotch.

"You'll do it," she stated, putting a little more pressure on the knife. The man nodded and Misato withdrew her knife.

"You know, crotch threatening is kind of a last step," Mike commented.

"You men and your dick sympathy," Misato grumbled.

"Bet you wouldn't consider cutting off another woman's tits as a first resort," Freddie shot back.

"I don't know," Mark commented. "Women are mean. She might just."

"Who are you people?" Jackson shrilled.

"We're very dangerous and rather deranged people," Amber stated as she rose to her feet. "You almost killed one of my detectives."

"Ask your brother about that," Jackson sneered. Amber stared at him. She slammed her foot into his ribs.

"What do you mean?"

"We were looking for agents," Jackson groaned. "Max Young volunteered his services for free." Amber stared at him. She glanced up at the others.

"Did any of you know this?"

"No," Mark replied.

"Would Spades know about this?" No one spoke and Amber felt her jaw clench. She slammed her foot into Jackson's ribs again. "Get the job done," she ordered.

"Yes ma'am."

(:ii:)

Spades glanced down as his cell phone vibrated. He flipped it open and stared at the message. "The bad guys are on their way," Spades stated. He stared at the building. The idiot UN guys had picked a nice big office with a window facing the street. They obviously weren't expecting to be attacked. "So, what aren't you bringing up in front of the Chief?" Tim asked.

"What do you mean?" Spades asked.

"I know you," Tim stated. "I know when you're hiding something."

"This doesn't leave the car," Spades ordered. Everyone nodded. "The men who attacked me and Mana were from Young PMO."

"Max's company?" Tim asked. "I knew he didn't like you, but you two seemed to be getting more civilized."

"I thought we were," Spades replied. He noted someone walking up to the office. He walked in and a moment later the lights flicked up.

"I don't like how the light's coming through that window," Al commented.

"Yeah," Spades agreed. "Switch to AP." Besides him Tim ejected his Ultimax's fat one hundred round drum and snapped a new one into place. Behind him, Spades could hear Al and Pablo changing out magazines. Conrad just kept his old M32 in his lap. Within ten minutes, the other eight UN guys had arrived. "Is that everyone?"

"Yep," Tim replied. Spades twisted the key in the ignition and the Buick's massive twelve cylinder engine roared to life. "Thought you were going to fix those mufflers."

"I like the sound," Spades countered. "It scares people." He put the car in first and sped towards the apartment. Half a second later the car's interior was filled with the roar of automatic weapons and a single grenade launcher. Spades worked his way through the gears and the Buick shuddered, accelerating hard. "Next time, you drive."

"But you're the wheelman," Tim replied.

"I'm also a shooting man," Spades replied. "Think we got them all?"

"I don't know," Tim replied. "How many grenades you got leftover?"

"Zero," Conrad replied.

"What were you shooting?" Tim asked.

"Those old Hellhound HEDP grenades," Conrad stated

"Oh yeah," Spaces stated. "They're dead."

(:ii:)

Spades pushed the door to the office open and walked inside. He frowned as he noticed the glare being directed at him. "What did I do?" Amber grabbed him by the arm and led him out into the hallway. One glare later the rest of Spades' hit and run team had quickly run into the office.

"Why didn't you tell me about Max?" she demanded.

"You didn't need to know," Spades stated.

"He's my brother!" Amber snapped. "I should know if he tried to kill someone working for me!"

"This is between me and him," Spades stated. "You don't have to worry about it."

"You're going to kill my brother and you don't want me involved?" Amber shrieked. "What are you thinking?"

"This is personal," Spades stated.

"What do you mean?" Amber asked.

"Your brother hates me," Spades stated simply. "We're civil to each other, but he hates me and frankly, I'm not very fond of him right now, or ever for that matter."

"Why does he hate you?" Amber asked.

"I don't know," Spades stated. "People just have a tendency to not like me. Though it's rare, sometimes they do hate me enough to try to kill me."

"Rare, but not rare enough for you to find it strange," Amber stated. Spades shrugged. "You have no idea how much that worries me."

"It shouldn't." Amber's eyes narrowed.

"Look you prick," she began, jabbing her finger into Spades' chest. "I like you, a lot. Whether or not you or I like it, that's the truth."

"Why do I get the feeling you don't mean that we're best friends?" Spades asked.

"Contrary to what you may believe, I don't sleep with just anyone," Amber stated. Spades frowned and considered this. He didn't particularly like where this way going. Best try to infuriate her enough to forget about what she was going to say.

"Does that apply to just men or does it apply to women too?" he asked. Amber's eye twitched violently.

"I've never slept with another woman!"

"You just like making out with them and petting?" Spades pushed. Amber tried at that moment to tackle him. It didn't work too well. After a moment of trying to kill him, she finally got herself under control. Spades reached for the doorknob, but she caught his arm.

"I love you. God help me, but I do." Spades considered this. He had been hoping to avoid this for. . .well, for the rest of his life. "Don't have anything witty to say?"

"I don't do love," Spades stated. Amber stared at him.

"How do you feel about me?" she pushed. Spades popped his knuckles, more to prolong the time he had until he answered rather than because he was nervous.

"I do love you," he said finally. "So, what do you want to do? We tried dating and we nearly killed each other. We seem to get along better just sleeping together."

"We'll think about it later," Amber stated after a moment. "Maybe when no one's trying to kill you." She slapped a hand over Spades mouth before he could speak. "I mean, when fewer and less powerful people are trying to kill you. Right?" Spades nodded and she removed her hand. She walked back into the office and Spades scowled. He just knew that life as he knew it had just gotten a whole lot more complicated.

"Oh, boy."

-End

(:ii:)

-Author's notes. Well, I'm out for the next three weeks. It's off to MCT and three weeks of boonie stomping and blowing shit up for me. Don't say I didn't warn you. I was going to be nice to ya'll and not leave a cliffhanger, but I realized something. I'm just not a nice guy.

Ready for something else that'll make you groan and me chortle? I don't have the next chapter even started yet and its Thursday night. I'm leaving Saturday. This means, when I get back, this story isn't the one that will be updated. At least, that's the case if you want an update on time and frankly, I like giving ya'll something new to read as reliably as I can.

P.S. I know this is different from the teaser in the last one. That was a rough cut. So bite me.

Alright, peace I'm done and wish me luck. I've heard I have to run a PFT and I'm nowhere near as spry in running as I was out of boot. What can I say? Huge ass flat feet are great for swimming, but running? Not so much.


	9. Chapter 9: Without Me

I don't own anything.

Detective Ikari: The Price of Blood

-Chapter Nine: Without Me

Spades stared at the bloody man sprawled across the floor. He glanced up at Mark. "He's alive, right?" The wet rattle came from the body. "Oh, good."

"You think we'd ever accidentally kill someone?" Mark asked. "We're much better than that, Spades."

"Sorry I doubted you." A loud bleating filled the office and Spades glanced at the phone on the table. "His?" Mark nodded. Spades picked the phone up and flipped it open. "Hello?"

"You missed your report, Mondragon."

"Hang on," Spades ordered. "It may be a while before he comes around."

"Who is this?" the voice demanded.

"Spades Ikari," Spades stated. "You're SEELE."

"So, Mondragon has failed," the man stated. Spades glanced down at the beaten and bloody man at his feet.

"Yeah," he stated, "he failed."

"And the rest of our men?"

"They're dead."

"Perhaps we underestimated you." Spades frowned as he thought back to his last days in Tokyo-3. What was it his father had said? There would be more after him? "It doesn't matter much. Mondragon was a fool. He lost our best agent on this case."

"Your best agent?" Spades ventured. "Mana Kirishima, correct?"

"You are clever, aren't you?"

"Why am I useful to you?" Spades asked.

"So, you know."

"My father warned me," Spades stated, "right before I tore his throat out."

"I see." Spades glanced around at the few others who hadn't gone home to sleep. "Perhaps we can make a deal."

"No deals," Spades stated. "You want to make a deal, you try that first. I don't make deals with people after they figure out they can't kidnap me." He closed the phone.

"I really hope you didn't just start a fight with anyone too powerful," Amber stated.

"Doesn't matter," Spades stated. "More powerful people are just easier to find."

"And that's it for me folks," Mark stated. "It's five in the morning and I'm going to sleep." Spades watched him walk out.

"So," Amber began.

"So," Spades agreed.

"What are we going to do about Max?" Amber asked.

"He's your brother," Spades returned. "We could leave him be if you want."

"You really think he won't try again?" Amber asked.

"No. People who try to kill me and fail usually try again."

"I have to talk to him," Amber stated. "I want to know why." Spades nodded his understanding.

"Want me to come?"

"Bringing you to negotiations is like bringing a rabid Doberman."

"I don't normally froth," Spades pointed out.

"No, but you do attack unprovoked."

"No I don't. I'm always provoked."

"We need to work on your definition of provocation." Spades smirked and reached under his coat. He pulled his new snubbie out and held it out to her. Amber took it with a puzzled look.

"It's better than that little .22 you wave around." Amber stared at him in shock. Spades never willingly gave up his weapons to anyone. She grabbed him by the neck and kissed him. She felt him tense, but he relaxed after a moment.

"What was that for?" he asked after she pulled away.

"Doesn't matter."

(:ii:)

Mana groaned and glanced around the room she was in. Her eyes fell on her partner and she smiled. "Tell me about SEELE," Spades stated.

"I used to work for them," Mana stated.

"Why do they want me?" Mana froze, staring at the man in shock.

"You know?"

"I know," Spades replied. "I suspected you when we first met and my instincts have never failed me."

"I quit working for them," Mana began. Spades help up a hand to halt her words.

"I trust you now," he stated. "I wouldn't have taken someone I didn't trust down into the sewer."

"Storm drain," Mana replied automatically.

"Sewer," Spades stated finally. Mana nodded her acceptance. "Why do they want me?"

"I'm not sure," Mana stated. "All I know for sure is that I've heard your name used in conjunction with the phrase 'Third Impact'."

"That doesn't sound good," Spades commented. He looked around the room. "We're just going to have to take care of SEELE now, won't we?"

"You don't know what you're saying!" Mana protested. "They are the most powerful men on the earth!"

"They ain't bullet proof," Spades stated. "That just means we're going to have a harder time getting to them." Mana stared at the man before her in shock.

"You're crazy."

"Depends on who you ask," Spades replied. He rose to his feet and patted her hand. "You need more sleep."

"I need to get my hands on Mondragon," Mana growled. "Being in a positive state of mind can help in the healing process and my positive state of mind will come from his anguished state of mind."

"Don't worry," Spades stated. "He's still alive. We just roughed him up a little. If you're a good girl and don't give the doctors any lip, you can play with him till he breaks."

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart," Spades replied.

"You don't have a heart," Mana protested.

"You're not being a good girl," Spades commented. Mana pouted. Spades pulled on his fedora and walked to the door.

"Spades?" He paused and looked back at her. "Thanks for trusting me. You're the first person to mean that in a long time."

(:ii:)

Amber pushed the door to her brother's office building open and stepped into the lobby. "Good morning, Miss Young," one of the security guards stated.

"Hello," Amber replied as she stepped through the metal detector. The detector buzzed loudly and Amber smiled. The security guard climbed to his feet.

"Please remove any metal. . ." The buzzer went off again, much louder this time. Amber turned and saw Spades standing before the detector in a much bulkier trench coat than normal. His service revolver was clenched tightly in one leather clad fist and hung loosely by his side.

"I don't think so." The guard's eyes widened and his hand twitched towards the pistol on his hip. Spades raised his revolver and the man froze.

"Now, now," Amber stated. "Let's be civil. I'd just like to have a word with your boss."

"I can't let you through that door," the guard stated. A gunshot rang out and the advanced looking lock next to the door at the far side of the lobby exploded. The doors slid open and Spades glanced back at the guard. In once swift movement he struck the guard in the head with his weapon and the man dropped.

"That didn't have to end in violence," Amber stated.

"Of course it did," Spades stated as he strolled to the door, casually plucking the spent round from his weapon and replacing it with one from somewhere under his coat. Amber hurried to catch up with him.

"Well of course," she agreed. "You're here after all, aren't you?"

"Well of course," Spades returned. A group of security guards rounded the corner and Spades brought his revolver to bear on them.

"Put down your weapons!" the leader shouted.

"All of them?" Spades asked, as his hand loosened the belt holding his coat closed. It slid open and the guards fell back a step. "We're here to see Mister Young. Out of our way." The whole group of guards stumbled back. Amber stepped around her lover and stared at the mass of wires and weapons strapped to his person.

"Is that a bomb?"

"Yeah."

"Isn't that overkill?"

"It's me," Spades stated as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. Amber considered this and decided that it probably was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Beats under kill I suppose."

"Welcome to my way of thinking," Spades stated as he strode towards the frozen guards. Amber put this under consideration as well.

"Don't take this wrong, but remind me to schedule a meeting with a psychiatrist."

"I quite understand."

(:ii:)

Max frowned as his phone continued to ring. He didn't need to pick it up. He already knew that his sister and that man were here. Someone knocked politely at the door. "Come in." The doorknob wiggled and Max frowned as he remember that he had locked his office door. He began to rise. "One moment. . ." A few gunshots went off and the lock on the door exploded. "Never mind." Max sat back down again as the door swung open.

"We need to talk," Amber stated.

"And him?" Max asked, glanced at Spades. Amber frowned as she considered the dark-haired man for a moment.

"He's just here because his violence sensor went off." Spades reached under his coat and pulled out a tiny assault rifle. He extended the stock and pulled the charging handle back.

"I'll be outside," he stated as he disappeared through the ruined door frame.

"No one will shoot at him, right?" Amber asked.

"Not unless he shoots first," Max stated.

"No shooting!" Amber shouted. After a moment of waiting for an answer, she huffed and moved to sit in front of Max's desk. "We need to talk."

"I thought we would," Max stated.

"You tried to kill my best man you prick!" Amber exploded. Max sighed. That was his sister alright.

"I didn't try to kill him and we both know he's more than just your best employee," he stated. Amber's jaw slammed shut with an audible click.

"How did you. . ."

"You always avoid talking about guys you're sleeping with in front of dad," Max stated. "You've been that way since that guy back in high school."

"Oh." Amber glanced around the office awkwardly. "Hey! Wait a minute! I'm pissed at you!"

"Did you forget?"

"You know, you've never tried to kill anyone I've slept with before."

"Probably didn't want to attack women," Spades commented from outside the office.

"I've never slept with a woman!" Amber shrieked. That caught Max by surprise.

"Really?"

"Hard to believe, isn't it?" Spades asked.

"Yeah," Max agreed. "What about that Chelsea girl? Every time you got a few drinks in you, you were all over her."

"I never slept with here!" Amber hesitated. "You two are distracting me!"

"Not hard to do," Max commented. Amber growled as him like an aggravated dog. Yes, that was the sign that it was probably time to stop messing with her.

"Tell me what your deal is right now or you won't have to worry about Spades killing you," Max's younger sister hissed.

"Very well."

(:ii:)

Amber frowned as she watched her brother fiddle with a number of the odd devices on his desk. "Quit stalling."

"I wasn't stalling," Max shot back. He took a deep breath and looked up at her. "You've killed people."

"So have you," Amber stated.

"I'm a mercenary," Max pointed out. "You're the boss of a private detective agency."

"You're not a mercenary, you're the boss of a PMC," Amber stated.

"I spent seven years in the French Foreign Legion before I started this company," Max stated. Amber's jaw dropped. "I never told any of you where I was. Dad would have been ashamed to have his son serving in a foreign military."

"I see."

"It's expected of me," Max stated. "You, you never hurt a person until you were in college."

"I've broken a few fingers," Amber argued.

"I'm not talking about just a few busted mitts," Max stated. "I've watched you change and it makes me sick. You're an even colder and crueler person than I am."

"She is a woman," Spades commented. "Could you tell some of your guards to go away? This amount of weaponry aimed in my direction distresses even me." Amber glanced at Max.

"How many guys do you have out there?"

"All of them probably," Max stated. "At least, all I have in the building. Now, back to my reasons. I couldn't help but notice, the day you meant Spades is the day you started to go down hill."

"You make it sound like I'm some sort of sadistic. . ."

"I have people watching you," Max interrupted. "Call it being over protective, but I've seen the things you do."

"The things I do?"

"I've seen you torture people and I've seen you order people to be tortured without a second thought," Max stated. "You've become a monster, Amber."

"It takes one to know one," Amber shot back.

"I'm a mer-cen-ary," Max drawled out. "I'm supposed to kill people." He sighed in annoyance. "You just aren't seeing this from my point of view."

"You blame me for your little sister being the way she is," Spades stated. "It's not that hard to follow." Amber blinked.

"She wasn't following," Max stated. Amber stared at him trying to figure out a way of regaining the upper hand in this conversation. Finally she decided on the direct approach.

"I'm not a little girl. You can't control who I am or who I want to be with," she stated finally.

"I'm not trying to control you," Max stated. "I'm trying to protect you. Spades is not a good person."

"A lot of people might argue otherwise," Amber stated.

"Those people might agree with me if they knew what Spades had done to help them," Max retorted. "That man is a sadistic murderer. I understand the need for his type, but do you really think you could be happy with him?"

"No," Amber stated, "but we enjoy the arguing." Max considered her carefully.

"I wish you could see how bad he is for you."

"We always like what's bad for us," Amber stated. "You should have come to me before this."

"I have," Max stated. "I knew you weren't paying attention all those times that I talked to you." Amber scowled as this conversation yet again made her look like a fool. "Please, don't stay with him. I've seen families torn apart so many times. I've seen what's happened to those that are left behind."

"I don't care," Amber stated. "I like being with Spades, even if I really do just want to kill him sometimes."

"I don't like this," Max stated. "I don't like him and I don't like the person he's made you become."

"He hasn't made me become anything," Amber protested.

"So, you would have become what you are without him?" Amber frowned as she considered that.

"I wouldn't have," she stated. "But I like what I've become. You'll just have to deal with that." Max stared at her. "And if you ever try to kill him. . ."

"He wasn't supposed to be killed!" Max snapped. "He was supposed to be captured. Your other detective was supposed to be killed, but my men were under orders to wound her. Well, they were until she engaged them. I lost several good men, all of them under rather murky circumstances."

"The van flipped while someone was trying to pull a grenade," Spades stated from outside the office. "Less than murky, yes?"

"No," Max stated. "They were under strict orders to not use explosives."

"Murky than," Spades agreed. Amber stood and made her way to the door. She glanced outside and frowned. There were indeed many automatic weapons pointed at Spades.

"Spades?" The taller man turned and looked into the office. "This is nothing really against you as a person."

"Non pasticciare con la famiglia," Spades stated.

"Yes. The best I can tell you is that SEELE is based out of Europe." Spades nodded and led Amber towards the wall of armed men. To their credit, they managed not to trip all over each other to get out of his way.

"What was that?" Amber asked.

"What was what?" Spades returned.

"What you told Max," Amber stated.

"An old Italian saying," Spades returned as he collapsed his assault rifle's stock and tucked it away under his coat.

"You didn't have to come," Amber commented.

"Yes I did. I would never let you go anywhere dangerous without me." Amber was silent as she considered his words.

-End

(:ii:)

-Author's notes. Yes dear readers, I am back. Minus a few pounds and some more of my hearing and plus several dozen chigger bites. Well, it was fun for me at least. The M203 is my new baby and I am very good with it.

And now, my favorite quote from Marine Combat Training:

"And now, using my vibrating ninja palm of doom, I shall insert this pin into this hole where these two Marines have failed."

-Spoken in reference to the procedure for mounting a M240G medium machinegun onto the M122 tripod.


	10. Chapter 10: That’s All Folks

I don't own anything. This takes place several days after the last chapter.

Detective Ikari: The Price of Blood

-Chapter Ten: That's All Folks

"Are you sure one of your men is a licensed physical therapist?"

"Of course Doctor," Amber replied. "Would you like me to bring in his license?"

"I don't think that's necessary," the Doctor replied. Spades ignored them and kept pushing his partner's wheelchair towards the exit.

"We need to get food," Mana stated. Spades glanced at his watch. It was a little after three a.m.

"Sounds good to me," he stated.

"And then I want to play with my present," Mana added.

"About that," Spades commented. "You gave the doctors trouble."

"Not much!" Mana exclaimed.

"The deal was none," Spades stated.

"You killed him, didn't you?" Mana demanded.

"It was an accident," Spades replied.

"Was it a pet?" the doctor asked.

"Sea monkeys," Spades replied. "We wanted them moving around when Mana got out so we started them a few days ago. There was a little accident."

"Ah," the doctor replied. "Well, all the paper work is done. Aside from the screaming matches with my nurses and punching out my orderly, she was an ideal patient."

"Orderly, eh?" Spades asked as they doors slid open and they stepped out into the oppressive heat of the LA early morning. "Hadn't heard about that one."

"He was being a dick," Mana shot back defensively. Spades pushed her up to his Charger and carefully settled her in the backseat before folding up the wheelchair and sticking it in the trunk. He walked around and climbed in. "What's this?" Spades glanced down and saw her gesturing to the large pack sitting beside her.

"We're going on a trip," Amber stated.

"Where to?" Mana asked.

"Europe," Shinji replied as he peeled out of the parking space and onto the road. "We have some business to settle there."

"SEELE?" Mana asked in shock. "You're actually going after SEELE? Are you insane?"

"I think I'm perfectly sane," Spades stated. "Everyone else however. . ."

"We think you're nuts," Amber cut in. "Are you objecting?"

"Hell no!" Mana exclaimed. "Shit. I have to get my stuff from my apartment."

"It's in the trunk," Spades stated.

"Well alright than," Mana stated happily. "To war with the most powerful men in the world we go!" She paused for a moment. "Is someone really a physical therapist?"

"With all the times my guys have broken something, they could all probably get licenses," Mana stated. "Who was the last guy to get shot in the legs?"

"Freddie," Spades replied after a moment's pause. "But I think Tim's been shot in the legs on five different occasions."

"Sounds good," Mana replied. "Say, Spades, you want to go out an get dinner some time?"

"No," Amber cut in. Mana sighed.

"Company policy on workplace relationships?" she guessed.

"Nope," Spades replied. He jerked his thumb at Amber. "Meet the Missus." Mana's jaw dropped as Amber held up her hand to show a rather pretty engagement ring.

"Sorry. I called dibs first."

"Next time call it loud enough for everyone to here," Mana grumbled.

"If you get lonely just buy her a few drinks and ask," Spades suggested. Mana and Amber glanced at each other and than at Spades.

"Plotting a threesome already?" Mana asked.

"I don't believe the word threesome left my mouth," Spades replied. "Although I doubt Amber would argue much."

"I'm not gay!" Amber shrieked.

"No," Spades agreed, "but you do swing both ways pretty wide." Mana winced, waiting for the inevitable bickering to begin. To her surprise it didn't.

"Fine. I'll own up to that," Amber stated.

(:Ten Years Later:)

"You're getting old."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"I'm not getting into such a childish argument with you." Amber glared at her detectives as the door opened. Spades caught her eye and sighed. "What now?"

"Mickey Lewis is filing a lawsuit against you," Amber stated.

"About what?" Spades asked.

"He's still saying that he wasn't threatening you with a knife," Amber stated. "He's trying to get money to pay his medical bill."

"I see," Spades replied. He ducked into one of the tall cabinets and came out with a long, scoped rifle. "I'll be back in an hour or two." Amber watched him walk out.

"Is he really going to. . ."

"Don't ask," Amber ordered, glancing at her new secretary. The girl was nice, but she just didn't get it yet. Amber couldn't wait until Helen finally popped that damn parasite out of her body and got off maternity leave. The door opened again and Spades stuck his head back in the office.

"I'm not getting old." He slipped out and closed the door. Mana sprinted to the door and tried the door knob. It was locked of course and by the time she got it unlocked he was gone.

"That asshole."

"What happened?" Amber asked.

"I'm pretty sure Spades broke his hand talking to his new stooley."

"What happened to the last one?"

"We never found him," Mana stated. "Anyway, he just says that the guy had a tough jaw."

"Must've been real tough," Amber commented. "You coming over for dinner tonight?"

"Sure." The office door opened and Spades walked back in. "What's up old guy?"

"The Charger won't start," Spades stated. He put the rifle back and came up with an old toolbox.

"Maybe it's getting old," Mana suggested. "Like you."

"Maybe it's finally time to put that car out of its misery," Amber added. Spades stared at her for a few minutes in silence. "Or not."

"Not." Spades disappeared out the door again. Amber just sighed and sat on her desk.

"Things are never going to change," she stated. "I married a workaholic."

"You're a workaholic too," Mana commented. "You both spend more time here than your apartment. I'm fairly sure that's the reason why Tim pointedly ignores that couch."

"We need a new pull out anyway," Amber stated.

"No kidding," Mana agreed. "There's this spring in there that always manages to jab me in the ass." The couch's currently occupant sighed and stood up.

"If you'll excuse me," Mark stated. "I'm going to go burn this suit. God, why am I still working here?"

"Because you have to listen to the other old guys complain about how much retirement sucks at the weekly card game," Mana stated. "They whine worse than ten year olds." The door opened and Spades stepped in. His button down shirt and coat were slung over his shoulder and there was a smear of oil under his right eye. "And I'm just glad I haven't had to put up with you."

"He's not that bad," Mana argued. She turned on Spades. "Well? Defend yourself!"

"Some arguments just aren't worth getting into," Spades stated sagely.

-End

(:ii:)

-Author's notes. Now before you freak out, I know I cut out the whole hunting down SEELE thing. Look between you and me, you didn't miss anything you haven't seen before. There was shooting, cursing, quite a bit of punching things, a little bit of torture, a bunch of dead old guys, and Spades dropped a bunch of Ash-quality, deadpan one liners. Oh, and Mana started walking and helped out towards the end along with dropping a bunch of one liners or her own.

I've done the hunting down of SEELE before and just didn't feel like going back over it. You all know how it would have turned out, so I decided to go with an epilogue. Yes I know I didn't explicitly state what happened to every character. Everyone survived SEELE and got old and quite a few retired, oh and Tim got Helen knocked up.

I just figured everybody would pretty much use their imagination. Spades, Amber, and Mana for example. The lines could be taken that they're all sleeping together or they're not. You decide, though knowing you all, everybody probably just yelled threesome and set about cheering Spades on.

So, if everyone freaks out and does nothing but flame, I promise I won't do it again.

I have to admit, Spades was a really fun character and ya'll took to him pretty well. I think by the end, I liked Spades Ikari more than Shinji Fenrir.

Hm, that'd be an interesting poll. Pick your favorite Shinji:

Spades Ikari – Detective Ikari series

Shinji Fenrir – Lycanthrope series

Shinji Ikari – Competition Can Be Murder

Sergeant Major Shinji Ikari – Intelligence

Captain Shinji Nagisa – While You Were Sleeping

Warrant Officer Shinji Ikari – SC Evangelion

Since I don't think I'm allowed to run poles in the reviews, send your answers to talon4228-at-comcast-dot-net and I'll give you guys the results in whatever I update next.

Oh, and thanks to everyone who e-mailed me about what was wrong with the computer.


End file.
